Haruno Castle
by Rosebutter22
Summary: On a class field trip Sakura goes to an old castle unknown to her that she is the reincarnation of that very owner!Full Summary Inside. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen. Complete! First story!
1. In the Middle Ages, First Lives

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. This is simply my story with Naruto Characters. 

Summary- On a class field trip Sakura goes to an old castle unknown to her that she is the reincarnation of that very owner! So now she starts to regain her past life's memories along with her best friends Ino, Tenten and Hinata and the boys she despises so much but they secretly all love Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen.

* * *

_Prologue-_

Today is the day. Sasuke and I will finally get married. We are planning to go into town and get married. So what if he is really one of my servants along with his older brother and my parents want me to marry a prince so that my kingdom can truly be mine, I don't care give it to my little brother. I love Sasuke and he loves me. After we marry in town we are going to go live in an old castle on the other side of the lake. Not even the man who is going to marry us knows who we really are. All of our friends know and won't tell a soul. I'm going to miss them even though they are all servants; they are also my best friends.

Hinata Hyuuga, she is such a kind and sweet girl. She is so shy but, yet such an important part of the group. Also, although she would never say it she is absolutely beautiful with her pearly whitish purple and pupiless eyes and midnight dark hair. Her and Naruto are in as deep of love as Sasuke and I. Shall they be together forever. Her father was once a noble but sadly, lost his life and my dad took Hinata, her little cousin and her sister in. They didn't want to be adopted and instead demanded to be treated as servants to earn their keep.

Speaking of Naruto, that's Naruto Uzumaki, he is such a blond-haired blue eyed, obnoxious, silly and kind idiot. But, he is also Sasuke's best friend. Naruto was an orphan that Mikoto, my mother's favorite servant and Sasuke's mother, took in and raised as a servant for my family's castle.

Neji Hyuuga, as I said is Hinata's cousin. He has a face that shows no feeling a lot like Sasuke actually except, unlike Sasuke, his eyes also show no feeling. Hinata says that he hadn't always been this way.

_Flashback_

_"Hinata-chan!" I yelled out to her. She was sitting in the garden with Neji probably talking considering they had the day off. I saw Neji get up and after giving a curt nod to Hinata walked briskly away. She got up and faced me slightly bowing._

_"Good morning Sakura-sama. How may I help you today."_

_"Oh Hinata-chan! Don't use the sama call me Sakura-chan. After all you are going to be one of my friends now right? Anyway, why didn't your cousin stay around? I wouldn't have minded if he stayed. I would become friends with him, too. And why doesn't he smile?"_

_"A-Alright S-Sakura-chan." She said looking away. "I-I don't really kn-know why Neji-san doesn't s-smile. A-All I kn-know is th-that he stopped sh-shortly after his father d-died in battle tr- trying to save my father. Th-They were t-twin brothers. Although my d-dad got the t-title of a n-noble since he was b-born first."_

_"Wow." Was all I said._

_End of Flashback_

Anyway he and Tenten are in love I swear. Sasuke and Neji always have glaring contests but, then again they both do that to Naruto too, it is probably a boy thing even though Shikamaru never does it.

That, of course, leads me to Tenten Kunai (A/N- Not her real last name but, I can bet that not one Naruto fan knows her REAL last name. Anyways…). She is another of my servants and dear friends. She has long brown hair that is ALWAYS tied up in two buns and pretty sparkling brown eyes. I don't know how I could have gotten through so many things without her and her older brother.

The last other girl in the group is the girl that I have known my whole life, she is Ino Yamanaka. Ino is nice and caring with a HUGE attitude. She has pretty flowing blond hair which is usually tied up in a ponytail and sparkling blue eyes. She of course is in love with the last guy other than my Sasuke of course, Shikamaru. She has an annoying little brother that gets her in trouble a lot because it often involves messing up the castle.

Shikamaru Nara is well to put it simple a lazy, but kind-hearted, genius whose favorite word is troublesome. He has dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail that looks like a pineapple's leaves and has the laziest eyes that are perfect for his personality. He has an adorable younger sister.

Now I am going to tell you about Sasuke Uchiha, who is the love of my life and future husband. He has black silky hair that sort of resembles a chicken's butt which I told him when we were younger and he got really mad and didn't talk to me for a while we obviously got over that though and now it is a joke between us. We also has these dark eyes that though his face almost never shows any expression his eyes show sooo much feeling and I have gotten lost in them more times than I can count. He can be downright nasty to those he doesn't like or just plain out doesn't know. Actually I think he may only be nice to me considering that even though his best friends are mine too especially Naruto like I said before even though they are huge rivals.

By the way my name is Sakura Haruno, Princess of the Land of Spring. I have cherry blossom pink hair and emerald green eyes. And like I have already told you many many times am in love with Sasuke and by the way he says my name and told me his plan to take me and marry him I know he loves me, too.

I sigh as I turn to look at the window only to gasp in surprise it was time to meet Sasuke to get married. I rush out the door and run into the garden to see him waiting for me with all the patience in the world.

"Come on Sakura-chan! We have to go…" He said moving to grab my hand only to freeze as a bang was heard through the air and Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and Tenten came running.

"Run! The castle is under attack! We gotta go all of our siblings are already in the shelter and all the adults are fighting there are so many of them." Naruto said panting.

"What, what are you talking about dobe?!" Sasuke said in shock. That's when eight throwing knives soared through the air hitting each one of them in the head not even allowing them to know what happened.

_After the fight_

Not one person from the castle remained except for the siblings and cousin in Neji's case, although all the teachers who weren't at the castle at the time survived obviously, they came to circle around the eight friends and four couples's bodies. Sasuke's brother nodded and everyone looked at each other and nodded. Itachi spoke the words of a spell like thing and made it that all the castle members would live again in the descendants of the siblings and cousins. Then they buried all the dead in a cemetery in the woods found the teachers who had become a part of the spell also and they all left the ruined country never to return again until everyone was reborn in 500 years. Sadly none of them will have their memories until they come back to the castle not even the ones that cast the spell. Although they will all get their old names again.

* * *

First Fanfic so don't be harsh. And this is only the beginning will update ASAP. 


	2. 21st Century, Reincarnated, No Memories

Hey! I wanted to update sooner so sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto! This is simply my story with Naruto characters!

* * *

"Hey Sakura!"

And so the life of Sakura Haruno, 'an average teenage girl' with pink hair and green, emerald like eyes, continues.

"Hey Ino-pig." She said, turning around to see her best friend, the annoyingly gorgeous Ino Yamanaka. "What's up?"

"Ugh, do you REALLY have to ask that I mean come on! Other than Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji getting stranger and seemingly meaner by the day, NOTHING EVER GOES ON!" she said looking very bored. "Don't you ever just wish something exciting would happen?"

"Well Ino-pig, there is that field trip coming up that our grade goes on each year. You know where we go to this old kingdom for a month and pretend that we are the villagers or something. It kinda sounds interesting."

"Yeah. Whatever. Although I still think it is weird that the castle is _HARUNO_ Castle. Hint, hint, Forehead." Ino teased.

"Ino! The castle is in the land of spring and Haruno does mean spring. Besides there is absolutely no way I or my family have anything to do with that castle, seriously. "

"Whatever Forehead. Anyway we should get inside school and see if we can find Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan."

"Alright lets go!" Sakura said as she grabbed Ino's arm and started to wind herself in and out of the crowd. That was until she ran into something pretty hard and wet.

"Hey! Watch it!" A guy said snickering with an evil smirk spread gracefully across his face.

"I could say the same thing. You evil bastard! Get out of my way chicken butt!" (that's right it is our favorite chicken ass haired guy, Sasuke Uchiha.)

"Hn. Whatever loser and oh buy they way you got something on your shirt." He replied and pointed to her shirt which had an orange soda stain all over it.

"Hey Teme! Where are you?" At the sound of his best friend's voice, Sasuke gave out a good long groan of annoyance and Sakura just took one look in Naruto's direction, grabbed Ino's arm and ran towards the school once more with a scowl sesmingly permanently planted on her face.

* * *

Once Sakura and Ino reached the school they quickly located their two friends. "Tenten-chan! Hinata-chan! There you guys are…" Sakura trailed off once she saw Tenten's face which was completely red and had a fierce look.

"Ugh, I CAN'T STAND HIM!" she shouted.

"Neji scare her again while she was walking down the road while driving you to school, Hinata."

"Y-Yep. H-He never l-listens to m-me when I-I tell h-him not to do s-something."

"Sometimes I wonder if they can't just leave us alone for once. I mean Forehead-girl already ran into Sasuke this morning and look at her shirt! It's only a matter of time before they get us too Hinata. The evil bastards. How much you wanna bet that they will embarrass us in class?" Ino said looking frustrated. "Oh! By the way Hinata. We HAVE to work on your stuttering."

"Guys? Ino and I have already checked and we both have Social Studies first period. How about you guys." Sakura said.

"Actually same with us! This is gonna be AWESOME!" Tenten said instantly forgetting her anger.

"Well then let's go to our lockers and first one in the class room saves seats. Alright?" Sakura suggested.

"Good idea Sakura-san!"

"Sounds good!"

"Alright Forehead!"

"Let's go then! Oh and Hinata? It's Sakura-CHAN!"

_

* * *

_

_In the classroom…_

Ino and Hinata who got to the room at about the same time walked into the class and started to look around. "Oh hey! There are some seats by the window! Sasuke and Neji felt soo bad about what they did to your friends. Sooooo…" Naruto started.

"… They asked us since our lockers are closer to the classroom. That we let your friends and you sit by the window. So troublesome." Shikamaru (Of course.) finished.

"Oh! Um, thanks I guess." Ino said grabbing Hinata and walked over to the window where four desks sat. Just then the rest of the class walked in with Sakura and Tenten behind them. Ino and Hinata sat down and heard a really loud…

_FART_

There and then the whole class burst into laughter with Naruto rolling on the floor nearly dieing from laughing so hard, Shikamaru chuckling with an evil smirk because let's face it, he is WAY too lazy to laugh like Naruto, and Neji along with Sasuke smirking and chuckling coolly.

Well, everyone WAS laughing except for four VERY confused girls that is, two of which resembled some extremely ripe tomatoes. "Hey! What's happening?" Sakura asked as she started to push her way to the front of the crowd only to see her best friends embarrassed to nearly tears. "Guys! What happened?!"

"THEY SAT ON A WHOOPEE CUSION!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled clutching his belly.

"And whoever in the world would do that?" Sakura said pretending to look so-shocked-anyone-could-do-such-a-horrible-thing while she was really bubbling with anger inside like a shaken up soda can that was ready to burst.

"SHIKAMARU AND I OF COURSE I MEAN…" That's when his eyes opened from their closed up state from laughing so hard only to see a furious Sakura.

_**BAM**_

Sakura hit both Shikamaru and Naruto right in the head with an impact that sent them into the wall. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS!"

"Wow. Dobe? Lazyass? What happened to you guys? Prank gone bad?" Sasuke said just walking into the room. "Oi Loser! What did you DO to them!"

"Gave them what they deserved." Sakura replied still seething with anger. "I would hit you too, Chicken Butt, for being so obviously involved with this. But,… I don't hit girls especially ones with such UGLY faces. I only made an exception for those two over there.

"Why you little…"

"Alright now! That's enough you two don't make me hand out after school detentions this early in the school year and besides I can never concentrate on this wondrous masterpiece while you kids are around, it's against the rules." Kakashi said popping into the classroom holding up his infamous porn book, Come, Come Paradise. Everyone just scrambled into their seats and sweat dropped. "Speaking of the beginning school year the famous Haruno Kingdom…"

"Kingdom of Stupidity is more like it." Sasuke said aloud.

"Alright I didn't wanna do this but, now I don't have a choice." Kakashi said pulling duck-tape off of his desk and unrolling it only to put a piece around Sasuke's Mouth and tying his hands behind his back. "Anyway where was I?" Kakashi asked dusting off his hands. "Oh right! The famous Haruno Castle trip where we go live for the first 4 months of the school year. We get tours and eventually we will all live in it and each girl will be able to get the princess's room and will act as the princess for a week. As for the boys they will be able to sleep in the king's and queen's room for a week and act as a prince. The prince and princess of the week will act as an engaged couple who were forced together and since you are technically forced together it will be perfect acting out! Now before I hand out the pieces of paper to decide which prince and princess will take what week are there any questions." Kakashi stopped to look around the room. "Ah, yes Sakura."

"Hey! I was wondering. If we are the princes and princesses who is the King and Queen?" Sakura asked.

"Well that's easy of course the two best Social Studies teachers in the school Anko and I!"

"HEY THAT'S NO FAIR!" The whole class yelled, except for Sasuke who still had tape on his face, Shikamaru who just opened his eyes after being woken up from the class yelling and Neji who was just too cool to yell.

"YES IT IS NOW SIT DOWN BEFORE YOU SHARE SASUKE'S FATE!" The whole class immediately calmed down. "That's better now boys take a slip out of the blue bin. Girls, out of the pink." Kakashi said. Everyone got up and walked over to pick out a number. "Ok now walk up and tell me your number one by one so I can match you up with your partner." After everyone went up. "Now I'm gonna write up who is with who on the board.

#1 …, …#6 Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka#11 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno

#2 Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga #7…,…

#3 Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Kunai#8 …,…

#4 …,…#9…,…

5 …,…#10…,…

"WHAT!" Seven people yelled at once, yes even the cool ones, although the eighth one had eyes like saucers and had his mouth still taped shut.

* * *

What do you think? Read and Reveiw please. Like I said before I'm new at this. 


	3. Trouble with field trip, shopping, boys

Sorry for the wait guys I wanted more reveiws but they kind of never came so I decided to just write the next chapter.

* * *

"_WHAT!"_

"Hmmmm… is there something wrong?" Kakashi said resuming reading his "oh-so-_wonderful_ book.

"YES! There is something COMPLETELY wrong. Why do I have to be paired up with that scheming, son of a bitch, lazy, JACKASS?" Ino practically screamed all the while shaking with anger.

"YEAH! And why do _I_ have to be paired up with the human ice cube. Oh, wait, I'm sorry…, did I just say human. I _meant_ ALIEN!" Both Tenten and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Excuse me,…" Leave it to Hinata to still be polite even while she is furious, thought Sakura, Tenten and Ino. "…but why do I have to be paired up with the loud mouthed idiot." She said without stuttering. So much for polite, thought the others once again sweat dropping.

"Well why do _we_ have to be stuck with the biggest bitches in the school!" Naruto said/yelled (Let's face it he is hardly ever quiet.).

"You only say that because we are the only girls who don't surround you asking for dates every time we see your pathetic faces!" Sakura yelled.

"Hn. That's not true. You just _are_ bitches and always will be. For example, remember that one time when you girls..." Sasuke said now free since Naruto finally untied him.

"Shut up Sasuke! Why don't you go find a mirror and kiss your stupid reflection?!" Sakura yelled and with that the group got into one on one yelling contests. Naruto vs. Hinata. Tenten vs. Neji. Ino vs. Shikamaru. Then, of course, Sasuke vs. Sakura. This went on for about 5 minutes until…

"Hello." Kakashi started to talk. 'Class still arguing.' "Hello!" 'Still arguing and actually growing louder.' "HELLO!" 'Even louder.' "ENOUGH!" Kakashi yelled. "STOP BEFORE I MAKE YOU HAVE A 'SPEACIAL CASE' AND FORCE YOU TO STAY IN THE SAME ROOM AS EACH OTHER WHEN IT'S YOUR TURN!" Everyone immediately shut up and glared at each other. "That's better. Now these pairs are final and I want absolutely NO complaining. Alright? Alright." Right then the bell rang signaling the end of 1st period.

_

* * *

With the girls in the hallways _

"Ok I cannot believe that just happened" Said Sakura. "Now we have to act like we are _engaged _to our WORST ENEMIES!"

"I know Forehead but, at least _yours_ wont just sit around all day doing nothing while you do all of the work!" Ino said. "Then again… it _would_ be a whole lot easier to ignore him…"

"Well guys, there isn't much we can do about it now is there?" said Tenten reasonably.

"T-Tenten-chan i-is r-right. W-when the t-time comes w-we will just have to make the best of it." Hinata said ending strongly.

"Your right" _sigh _"Well the trip is in a week. We should all go shopping Friday to make up for it" said Ino.

"Oh yeah that sounds great!" said Sakura. "What do you 2 think?

"I'm i-in!" said Hinata. "T-Tenten-chan?.. Tenten? H-hey where d-did she g-go?" Everyone started to look around only to see her walking as fast as she could towards the bathroom.

'Probably a reason to get out of the discussion' Sakura thought walking into her 2nd period math after telling Hinata and Ino that she would see them at lunch because other than Social Studies, lunch and Gym she has absolutely no classes with any of the other girls. She went and sat at a seat next to the window and looked outside. 'She is _such_ a pure tomboy. I'm not a _complete_ girly girl I mean I do all these sports and junk but yet you don't see _me_ running out on a perfect chance to relax and go shopping with friends. Then again after last time…'

_**Flashback**_

"Tenten-chan let's get a move on! Don't just stand in the doorway like that this shop is _amazing_ and _besides_ we need to get you out of those boy clothes!" Ino shouted. "I still don't see how you can stand to be in those clothes!" She finished sighing obnoxiously.

"I actually _like_ how I dress" Said Tenten defiantly. Suddenly everyone ran up to her and grabbed her arms and threw her on a bench to wait for them to bring her clothes to try on. "I _wont_ put anything on! You cant make me!"

"Actually we can! Hinata-chan called your house and your older brother picked up! She told him to throw away all your clothes except for underwear and sports clothes!" Said Sakura smiling.

"Hinata-chan how could you! Knowing my brother he will _actually _do it! I mean I have borrowed his clothes for _years_ and when I tried to give them back he told me that since I wore them I cant give them back! He _even_ locked his door, window and dresser so that I cant get anything from him again! Said Tenten now out of breath and crying anime tears.

"S-sorry T-Tenten-chan b-but I h-had to. It is for your own good!" She said.

That day we bought her a whole new wardrobe of comfortable, appropriate _female_ clothes. With her brothers help she has only been allowed to wear what _we_ picked out for her. The next day I swore that I saw Neji get a nosebleed.

_**End of Flashback**_

'I wouldn't want to go shopping with us again either.' Sakura thought smiling. 'Oh well we will force her to agree at lunch'

"Hey Pinky! Your in my seat now beat it!" said Sasuke breaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"WHAT MAKES THIS SEAT YOURS! I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ANYWHERE!" yelled Sakura.

"Hn. You must be blind. First, you run into me. Then, you cant even see my name on that desk." He replied pointing to a note card on the desk where _Sasuke Uchiha_ was written in blue ink.

"Well then, where do you suggest I sit my oh so loving prince charming?" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you get up I will show you to your seat my beautiful annoying princess" Sasuke replied holding his arm so she could put her arm through the crook like how a guy would show a girl to her seat in a church. She took it blushing slightly at his well muscled arms only to be lead to steps and pushed into the seat behind his.

'Shit! They must have the seats in this class by alphabetical first names!' "You didn't have to push me you know!" She said entirely pissed.

"Hn." Was all she got as a reply.

"Wow you must be the most antisocial guy I know only Neji and Shikamaru can get anywhere close to you in that category. At least Naruto is semi nice besides what he does to Hinata everyday." Sakura said muttering the last part about Hinata.

For some reason this made Sasuke furious and his eyes started flickering red he didn't understand why the last part really got to him about how she thought Naruto was a bit more, well likable. "Shut the hell up Sakura!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooh bit grouchy today aren't ya." She said scowling.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PINK BITCH!" He said turning around and standing up his sharingan eyes blazing.

"Ok ok Sasuke just calm down!" Sakura now looking at him in fear!

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ANY BOY LIKE THAT AROUND ME! YOU GOT THAT SAKURA!" He shouted then sat down and tried to calm himself down.

'What did he mean by that! It's not like I was really saying bad about anybody. It couldn't have been how I implied I liked Naruto better was it? I mean I do actually like Sasuke it's just that I don't want to chase him around like a fangirl. I just wish he didn't try to make me angry all the time. Well, actually I always feel angry about him with other girls anyway not to mention when he calls me a bitch. Thinking of which did he actually call me Sakura at the end of his yelling tantrum. No, he was probably mad about me calling him antisocial. Cause he probably never liked me and never will.' _BRING! BRING!_ The bell cut Sakura out of her thoughts. 'Shoot I was thinking throughout 2nd period. I hope no one noticed.' That's when she noticed something on the ground. It was Sasuke's schedule. 'Oh well, I better get it back to him.' She picked it up and put it on top of her books. 'Hmmmmmmm… he has all of his classes with me. _Sigh_ this is gonna be a _long long long_ year.

* * *

Again sorry for the wait I will write the next Chapter ASAP. Please Reveiw and check out my poem called "Sasuke's Regret" I like to write poetry now and then, no I am NOT emo or a girly girl who fusses over love and poetry and such I just use it to vent unwanted feelings that scare me, so please check it out! I would like to have ten reveiws for this story by the next time I write a chapter it should be about what happened during the mornings of each girl taking place in the lunchroom. 


	4. Lunch mishap, Ino's Daydream, History

I'm Back! As some may realize I forgot my disclaimer for the last chapter and I wont be doing anymore for the rest. No Naruto is still not mine and like some of you will say- _If I owned Naruto would I be wrirting here instead?_ I think a disclaimer for the first couple chapters is enough dont you?

* * *

"Forehead over here!" Ino shouted from across the lunchroom. "We saved you a seat!"

"Hey guys. So how has _your_ morning been? Mine was fine except for a _certain_ chicken-ass-haired-Uchiha in every one of my classes!" Sakura said sitting down with her lunch.

"You too! I was stuck with Neji all day! When a teacher asked him to pass out papers I caught a glimpse of his schedule and it's the same as _mine_!" Tenten said. "Not to mention Hinata got stuck with Naruto and Ino got stuck with Shikamaru!"

"That is so weird! It's almost like the schools plotting against us…" Ino trailed off.

"W-well at least w-we h-have gym t-together a-after l-lunch m-maybe i-if we a-are t-together th-they will l-leave us a-alone." Hinata stuttered out finally talking.

"Yeah I hope your right Hinata." Sakura said.

"What you don't think they would attack us at once _do_ you?" Tenten said looking nervous?"

"Well they haven't yet so I sure hope they wont think of doing it." Sakura replied.

"H-Hey I-Ino-chan wh-what d-do you th-think?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Yeah Ino-chan what _do_ you think?" Tenten also said. "You _always_ have an opinion on these things." _Silence._

"Ugh Pig? Are you alive? Ino?" Sakura said leaning in and starting to wave her hand in front of Ino's face which was completely blank. "Hmmm… she must be daydreaming what do you think we should do to her?"

"I dunno but whatever it is we should do it quick her blank eyes are _really_ starting to freak me out." Tenten said before they all went into a huddle on ways to wake her up.

* * *

**Ino's Daydream**

"Alright these are our targets!" said the principal with the four boys around them all dressed in black and have sunglasses on like secret agents seen in movies. "They have been too stylish for too long. Now it is time for them to join the rest. You each know your specific targets?"

"Hai." Naruto and Shikamaru said sounding like complete opposites, Naruto with his overly hyper answer and Shikamaru and his almost asleep reply.

"Hn." Both Sasuke and Neji replied sounding equally cool.

"Alright I will _not_ except failures. Neji, you scare Tenten and make her look uncool and whatever else you can come up with just don't use all your ideas the first day. If you spread the pranks out she will have a _long_ year and will soon crumble. Got it?" The principal said sharply.

"Hai." Replied Neji.

"Sasuke, you will ruin Sakura's outfit by dumping soda on her. It will make her either have to change her clothes or sit in ruined clothes for a day. Then instructions for Neji go for you too."

"Got it."

"Naruto and Shikamaru you will trick Hinata and Ino to sit on whoopee cushions and embarrass them otherwise thinking something up will have to go for you two also."

"NO PROBLEM NOTHING WILL STAND IN OUR WAY! Mwahahhahahahahaha…" Naruto said evilly and yet still as loud as ever.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru replied tiredly.

"Dismissed!" The principal shouted and all four boys disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_The days events happened now after lunch and in Gym (still Ino's dream)_

"Hey where is the teacher?" Ino asked everyone else who just shrugged.

"There is no teacher" Said Sasuke coming out of the smoke wearing something similar to what Ino saw in their history books on ninjas.

"Only us and your soon to be ruined reputations. You girls ready to fight?" Said Neji coming out of the shadows with the rest of the boys all wearing 'ninja' clothes.

Ino looked around nervously before realizing that the other girls and herself were wearing the female versions of ninja clothes. "Get lost before we make you get lost." Hinata said stepping forward and running towards Naruto ready to kick his butt…

**End of Ino's Daydream

* * *

**

All of a sudden something cold and slippery found it's way into Ino's shirt making her jump up and start to do a dance effectively silencing up the whole lunchroom much to the relief of four guys who were previously being attacked by fangirls and were happy for the distraction.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold cold!" Ino screamed.

"Well that seemed to work! Great idea, Hinata!" Sakura said brightly.

"Yeah! Who knew you had a dark side!" Tenten said.

"Thanks" Hinata said giggling.

"GUYS! HOW COULD YOU!" Ino shouted then realizing that everyone was staring at her then added. "Nothing to see here everybody just go back to eating.

"Yeah the only thing worth looking at is her face and that isn't much either!" Shikamaru said just barely loud enough for the whole lunchroom to start laughing and return to eating and chatting with their friends.

Ino looking incredibly embarrassed sat down. "Why did you guys do that Hinata was just about to kick Naruto's ass?" Ino asked.

"Uh-huh sure she was Ino." Tenten said. "Anyway how on earth are we all gonna survive all of our classes with the four _princes_?"

"I dunno. Smile and bear it?" Sakura replied.

"Oh do you _really_ think that will ever work! And what about the trip?" Ino replied.

"W-we'll just h-have t-to stick together!" Hinata said.

"Yeah! This is our trip too and we have the right to enjoy it, too!" Tenten added. "Besides no matter what we are still going to be friends."

"Yeah." The rest of them replied sighing.

"Oh hey I almost forgot I was going to wait until all of you guys were together to tell you this but guess what!" Sakura said excitedly.

"What!" They all said excitedly.

"My family did actually come from the land of the Spring where the Haruno mansion is. My mom says that when he came to this country we named ourselves after the Haruno castle and that's why my last name is Haruno so Ino-pig you can stop bugging me about my name and the castle's name having the same names."

"Hey it was just kind of strange." Ino replied.

"Hey guys my family is from there, too." Tenten said.

"M-Me too." Hinata said. "A-and so i-is N-Neji and the _princes_ I-I overheard th-them talking the o-other d-day and they w-were talking a-about it." They also were about to talk about who they had crushes on before Neji realized she had been there. Good thing she had tea in her hands for them that her father asked her to bring them or else Neji would have been pretty made at her.

"Hinata-chan who knew you were the spying type!" Ino said impressed all the while thinking back to her dream. "Funny thing my family originated there too."

"Oooooooooh originated big word for you Ino-pig!" Sakura playfully replied.

"Shut up Forehead!" Ino said turning slightly pink.

"Enough! Hey guys wouldn't it be so cool if our ancestors were best friends like we are?" Tenten asked.

"Oooooooooooh yeah that would be awesome. Maybe they would be a lot like us maybe even look like us! Assuming that they were girls of course." Ino said excited totally forgetting Sakura's comment on her brain.

* * *

Seeing Ino that embarrassed and slightly sad, Shikamaru started to feel bad and frowned because he couldn't think for all he's worth why it made him feel bad to see her face like that but it did and with his IQ of over 200 that is really saying something. Then when he saw her brighten up and started talking with her friends he felt slightly relieved and returned to snoozing, eating and hanging with his friends who although were greatly amused by what he said all knew that he felt guilty truth was they didn't know why they kept on being mean to the girls and always felt bad afterward but, they just couldn't stop.

* * *

Hope ya liked! Read and Reveiw! Check out Sasuke's Regret too! Oh and just to let you know I do read other people's fics I am just to lazy to put them under my profile as favorites instead I keep them as favorites on my computer. The next chapter I will be going straight to the bus ride and the arrival at the castle and village because I think you guys get the basics of how the war is. 


	5. To Haruno Castle!

Sorry for the wait people.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto. (Yes i'm doin this again.)

_

* * *

_

Two weeks later 

_a.k.a._

_the day of the trip to _

_Haruno Castle_

"Sakura! Get up its time for you to go or you'll miss the bus!" Mrs. Haruno yelled up to her daughter.

"Oh shit!" Sakura half whispered half yelled 'I better get moving'. With that thought in mind she flung herself from her bed, raced to the shower, got dressed and raced downstairs with just enough time to grab the piece of toast her mom held out in her hand.

"HAVE FUN SWEETIE AND DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!!!!" her mom yelled after her.

"Thanks! Bye mom see ya in 4 months!" Sakura yelled back over her shoulder. All of a sudden she saw the bus come into sight and thanked the heavens she only lived a block away from the school as she started to race it.

* * *

"HEY FOREHEAD YOU JUST ALMOST MISSED THE BUS!" Ino yelled.

"I know pig. I overslept." Sakura replied.

"Well your gonna wish you had completely overslept because guess what?"

"Don't tell me I don't wanna know and will find out soon enough."

"Attention class!" Kakashi yelled. "Time to board the bus!" One by one the girls and their classmates boarded the bus and sat down. Sakura sat down next to this really nice kid named Kiba. She would have really liked him to be the prince during her turn as princess but, he had a summer job at the castle and was gonna help out instead.

"Hey Sakura what's up?" Kiba asked as she sat down.

"Nothin much you?"

"Same. Hey why aren't you…" Kiba started getting cut off.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke interrupted. "Why are you sitting with this loser when your supposed to be sitting with me?"

"Okay first of all maybe I want to sit by Kiba," she started while Sasuke noticeably started clenching his fists. "and why should I sit next to you?"

"Because I'm the prince and you're the princess during our time and we have to sit next to each other." Sasuke replied with his teeth clenched still a bit pissed from her sitting with Kiba.

"Chicken Butt said WHAT!?" Sakura said surprised but, really loudly making everyone on the bus turn their heads. "Kiba, please tell me he is joking."

"Actually that's what I was about to tell you about before he interrupted me." He told her with a hint of anger in his voice from being called a loser. "Kakashi is having you princesses and princes sit next to each other so you can get to know each other better and get along."

"Fine whatever." Sakura said.

"Oh so you listen to dog boy and not me. Very nice Sakura you don't even trust your own prince." Sasuke said a little angry.

"Shut up Jerk and don't you go calling me dog boy!"

"I can call you what I want you flea bitten scoundrel." Sasuke hissed very cat like.

"Oh good one just what I would expect from a cat person." Kiba replied growling. "Why don't you just scat."

"Both of you just quit it!" Sakura interrupted pushing Sasuke aside and headed for an empty seat in the back. With one last glare towards Kiba Sasuke followed. "Sasuke?" Sakura said in a dead serious tone.

"Hn."

"Can we make a deal?" She said anger seeping into her words from the lack of response.

"Fine. What?"

"How about we just listen to our music and get on with the trip without another argument and we just might survive this." She said getting out her Ipod already knowing that Sasuke had one in his back pack.

"Whatever." Was his only reply along with putting in his earphones in and turning up his music. Which Sakura followed after rolling her eyes.

_

* * *

_

An hour later 

Sakura and Sasuke were fast asleep sitting on the bus with Sakura's head on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke's head on top of hers. That was how it was before a huge flash woke Sasuke up. "HEY I GOT IT!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously. "Teme actually smiling and not to mention sniffing the cherry blossom's hair as well! Priceless."

"NARUTO! GIVE ME THAT FUCKIN CAMERA OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Sasuke yelled effectively scaring Naruto shitless and waking up Sakura.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP FOR!?" She yelled furious at being woken up from her peaceful dream in which she was riding a horse over jumps at a show and getting a blue ribbon. She took riding lessons but, her parents wouldn't let her show afraid that something would happen or whatever. Sasuke a little nervous about the sudden outburst simply grabbed the camera and putting the picture up on the screen that Naruto just took effectively getting a punch to his face as well as Naruto. "PERVERT! ASSHOLE!" she yelled angry about where she had ended up sleeping and the fact that Naruto caught it on film. "AUGH!" She finished and placed her earphones in her ears so that she could listen to her Ipod again. Naruto whimpering grabbed his camera back slightly happy that neither of the two actually thought to delete the picture or break the camera. Sasuke simply rubbed his head a couple times and glared at her as he also put his Ipod in to pass the time of the rest of the bus ride. Although before he turned on his first song on his playlist he noticed that Sakura's ears were slightly red…

'Hn. She's blushing.' He thought as his own blush crept it's way onto his face.

_

* * *

_

About a half hour later 

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP AND TAKE THOSE EARPHONES OUT OF YOUR EARS!" Kakashi shouted easily getting everyone's attention except for two students in particular who had their Ipods up way too high and were arguing with each other over the volumes of their Ipods. About guess what? Whether or not a platypus was a mammal or a bird.

_Flashback_

"Hey! It's a platypus. I wonder if it's a mammal? Hmm… Haruno Zoo maybe I can check it out later."

"More like Retard Zoo. Besides everyone knows that a platypus is a bird I mean it has a bill!"

"Actually Chicken Ass I think that it's a mammal because mammals have fur right and it looks like it has fur."

"Hn. More like feathers."

_End of Flashback_

Which he went up to and grabbed the earphones out of their ears. "HARUNO! UCHIHA! I've had enough! Since you two OBVIOUSLY both have ignoring your teacher, yelling at each other over your music and apparently both like platypuses you will stay in the princesses room when you are together like what was gonna happen in the classroom." Kakashi yelled finally interrupting them. "Anyway he said walking back up to the front we have arrived and since it is so late we called the Castle people and we will go over tomorrow and will be staying in this hotel tonight. There is no room arrangement for now so you can choose who you room with and there is 4 beds per suite so only 4 per room. Immediately Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata got together and got their key from Anko.

"Hey guys before we go into our room wanna get something to snack on from the hotel's shop?" Tenten said.

"Sure" The rest chorused where they all went and got drinks. Ino got a Srrawberry smoothie, Sakura got a cherry coke, Tenten got a chocolate milk shake and Hinata got a blue Gatorade.

"Alright everyone all set?" Sakura asked. "Alright first one to the elevator gets first dibs on their bed." And with that they all sprinted to the elevator of course running into each other and landing in a huge pile on the floor. Except they each found themselves on 4 rather hard chests. And all looked up only to see their lovely princes.

"WTF!" Sasuke shouted as the door closed and the elevator started moving.

"Well now I'm deaf!" Sakura said unhappily before looking around realizing that everyone was shocked with their crushes and looking into each others eyes before breaking away blushing. Sakura just got up, brushed herself off and said "Hey where is my coke?" Resulting in everyone blushing as well as sweat dropping. "Oh! Found it she said and opened it into Sasuke's face.

"PINKY!"

"What Chicken Butt? Do chickens not like coke?" She said smirking at his drenched figure. _DING!_ "Oh hey girls look it's our floor!" She said starting to walk out and everyone then followed. "Here we are girls 329 our room and Sasuke I'm not gonna apologize or anything so why don't you just go to your own room?"

"Hn wasn't expecting an apology besides who wants it from a bitch. Our room is 330."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING WE ARE NEIGHBORS!"

"Cant say I'm happy about it either. Now we have to listen to your obnoxious snoring. I think I have already heard it enough for a life time I mean on the bus… Well night." He said as all the boys walked into the room smirking from the fact Sakura just got told off. While all the girls sat there stunned and fuming.

* * *

Thanks for reading this isnt my best but, hey something right and we are getting closer to the castle.

R&R! Check out Sasuke's Regret. I am VERY excited I am getting a Japanese exchange student for like 2 weeks!


	6. Love, Evil Bunnies and Jobs, Kissing?

Sorry for the late update! I had this English poetry project at school where I had to write like 30 POEMS! It was insane! Besides that my sister broke her foot on ice and I had to take care of her, my puppy and the exchange student. Her name was Risa and she was AWESOME! But she had to go back ,-(. The good news is that I GET TO GO TO JAPAN IN 2009!! SO EXCITED!! IT IS ALSO MY B-DAY 2DAY! Anyway...

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto. 

* * *

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!" Sakura screamed as they all walked into their room. 

"I-I dunno S-Sakura-ch-chan. M-Maybe i-it was j-just a c-coincidence." Hinata said nervously playing with her hands.

"Forehead! Stop it! It is only a night! Right?"

"Yeah Ino-chans's right Sakura-chan! Tomorrow we are heading to the city and it will be fun!" Tenten said trying to calm Sakura before she went completely nuts.

"Fine." She said glaring and then… "I GET BATHROOM FIRST!!" She yelled grabbing her shower supplies and dashing to the bathroom. Leaving everyone looking at each other and blinking completely confused.

"NO FAIR!!" They all complained in unison. With their only answer the sound of running water they all jumped on a bed pouting.

"TEME WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL HER YOU LIKE HER! AND HONESTLY YOU CALL ME STUPID!" A voice yelled from the other room.

"SHUT UP DOBE! I CAN'T DO THAT SHE HATES ME! Besides…" another mysterious voice answered. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all pressed their ears against the wall wondering what all the commotion was. "Sakura is way too…"

"Sasuke, she's too what? You've liked her for like forever." All the girls gaped in disbelief 'Sasuke liked Sakura!'

"And I still do… it's just she wont ever like me!" Sasuke replied. 'You're wrong' all the girls thought. 'Sakura has liked you since she first saw you, Sasuke.' They all thought. 

"Besides isn't that the same reason _you _wont ask out Tenten, Neji?" At this Tenten sunk down off the wall shocked. "And Shikamaru, the reason you wont ask out Ino?" Ino followed Tenten. "Dobe you haven't even asked out Hinata yet! I mean you ask her out in your sleep but yet wont ask her out in real life?" Hinata of course went extreme and turned the most beet red ever and of course fainted. Although not before her head hit the wall. The boys hearing this went out into the hallway and opened the door to see the four very red faced girls next to the wall which divided them. Seeing the boys the girls gave tiny squeaks and fell unconscious. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto hurriedly picked up a girl each and placed the on a bed. Then they of course ran back hoping they thought it was a dream. As soon as they made it back into their room and closed the door Sakura walked in.

"Ahhh that shower was so _warm_ and _refreshing_ and…" She looks around the room "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?!" she shouted. This effectively woke them all up. 

"I dunno Forehead! I WAS dreaming before You woke me up with your shouting… That dream was so _strange_." Ino said replying to Sakura.

"So did I! All the boys had crushes on us! Neji liked me. Naruto liked Hinata-chan. Shikamaru liked Ino-chan. And Sasuke had a crush on you, Sakura-chan." Tenten said.

"HEY THAT WAS MY DREAM!" Ino yelled.

"M-Mine t-too." Hinata said. "S-so i-if w-we a-all s-saw i-it d-does th-that m-mean it w-was t-true?"

"I think you girls are going nuts because I was in the bathroom the whole time and I didn't hear a thing! Last time I checked my hearing was completely fine. Besides Tenten you like Neji anyway so it's only natural you dream about him liking you back. Same goes for you Hinata you like Naruto and Ino likes Shikamaru. Then there is my crush on Sasuke everyone here knows about you girls must have all dreamed this up because we all want it to be true." Sakura explained. 

"Th-that m-makes sense." Hinata said. "Wh-what do y-you girls th-think?"

"Yeah your right it probably WAS a dream." Tenten said.

"Too bad." Ino added.

"Anyway why don't you girls get ready for bed. Tomorrow we get to tour the city and get our roles in the town around the whole royalty thing." Sakura said before yawning. 

"I GET THE BATHROOM FIRST!" Tenten, Ino and Hinata yelled at once then sprinting towards the bathroom and getting stuck in the door which Sakura pulled them out of and made them play rock paper scissors to see who goes first. It turned out to be Hinata, Tenten then Ino. Ino wouldn't stop complaining though.

"WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO GO LAST!" She yelled at Sakura.

"BECAUSE INO-PIG YOU KEPT ON CHOOSING BUNNY! THAT ISN'T EVEN A CHOICE IT IS EITHER ROCK, PAPER, OR SCISSORS!" Sakura shouted back.

"BUT BUNNY'S ARE EVIL!"

_Flashback_

"Ino honey, look at the big fluffy bunny!" Ino's mom said. "It is so adorable!"

"Ooooh pretty bunny. I want! I want!" A three-year-old Ino replied. Then she jumped up and grabbed the bunny's ears and yanked. Down came the giant bunny that was as big as poor little Ino. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! EVIL BUNNY! EVIL BUNNY! Evil bunny attack me no like bunny! Stop! Stop! Mommy save me." Her mom grabbed the bunny and put it back. Ino tackled her mom sobbing.

_End of Flashback_

"Ino-pig? Ino? INO!?" Ino gave a start as she was snapped back from her memory she was still shaking. "It's your turn for the bathroom."

"OH YEAH!" She yelled and ran into the bathroom. 

"Wow." Everyone else said still looking at the door. 

"Well I dunno about you guys but, I'm going to bed. I'm not gonna wait until she comes out considering it will take an hour or two." Sakura said. "Night!"

"Night!" Tenten and Hinata echoed before crashing themselves.

_

* * *

_

Next mourning in front of the castle

"Mourning everyone! Today we will be giving out jobs!" Kakashi yelled out. "Girls, pick out a job from Anko's hat and boys take one from mine."

**Jobs**

Sasuke- Warrior

Sakura- Battlefield Nurse

Neji- Scribe

Tenten- Blacksmith

Shikamaru- Battle Planner

Ino- Hospital Nurse

Naruto- Warrior

Hinata- Writer

"Yeah Teme and I are warriors!" Naruto yelled out.

"OMG! Like Sasuke can be my knight in shining armor!" A fangirl yelled out.

"Naruto will be mine!" Another yelled. All of a sudden Sasuke and Naruto looked very scared and started to run. Of course they ran straight into Hinata and Sakura. Naruto ended on top of Hinata and Sasuke on top of Sakura.

"What the F…" Sakura started although Hinata was already speechless and bright red.

"Shhhh… Sakura please! Just play along I'm begging you!" Sasuke said quietly. 

"No!" 

"I'll do whatever you want!"

"Fine but, you owe me big time!"

"Whatever we will discuss that later." Then of course they started to kiss making all the girls run away crying. As soon as they were all gone Sakura broke off the kiss the same time Hinata fainted from having to do the same thing.

"HINATA!"

"Sakura what happened to Hinata!? OMG I killed her!" 

"She just fainted Dobe."

"Shut up Teme!"

"Hn."

"Hey Chicken-Ass!"

"What Pinky?"

"About that agreement. I kissed you and now…"

"Now _what_?"

* * *

So reveiw, try reading and reveiwing Sasuke's Regret, too! Oh and if you have any ideas of what Sakura should have Sasuke do lemme know! ;-) 


	7. Jobs and old Kingdom Ways

Sorry for not updating in forever! Pweeze 4give me. (insert puppy dog eyes) I got a bit busy! Well read on!

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Now _what?_" Sasuke replied obviously irritated.

"Hmmm… You know what I'm not quite sure yet lemme discuss it with the girls and I'll get back to ya on that." Sakura replied winking. "But don't worry after that disgusting kiss it is _definitely_ gonna be good!" Actually she would never admit it but, that kiss was the best she had ever had! Of course he didn't need to know that! All Sasuke did in reply was send her a glare in return.

"Come on, Dobe. Let _Princess _Pinky take care of Hyuuga and lets go." With that he turned around and went back to the class no longer in danger of being mauled or raped. Naruto taking one last look at Hinata followed. Although seemingly angry about the whole ordeal he was actually extremely, well, upset. 'Was it really _that_ horrible. I didn't even think her kissing was that bad…'

"Good… their gone. Hinata-chan wake up! Naruto went back to the group so you can get up now." Sakura watched her friend for a couple minutes to see if she would stir and when she didn't she grabbed Hinata's arm and put it around her neck to support her weight which actually was thankfully light since Hinata was a healthy eater and wasn't that sporty. She then dragged her over to the group and just in time for the last jobs to be called out.

"Alright everyone! Now Kiba will show us around the property and get everyone acquainted with their surroundings and the castle where everyone will live at one point as we discussed in class. But, for now the volunteers here at the castle will show each of you their jobs and how to perform them. Don't worry each job day is a simulation of what would have happened in the past except probably a whole lot easier. See you all at the entrance to the castle for the tour we will all meet there after lunch which will be provided to you by your volunteer."

_With Sakura- Battlefield Nurse_

"Alright girls. I am Risa and I will be your volunteer. Each day I will teach you the old fashioned ways of nursing while on the battlefield. It was actually the queen, before the kingdom was destroyed under unknown circumstances, that was the first battlefield nurse and issued the job to the kingdom's women while she was still in her early stages of marriage. Also, she had passed it on to her eldest daughter whose name has yet to be uncovered. We only know from entries in the daughter's journals. You will learn more about these at the castle tour. Kiba-san and his partner Shino-san have been researching and know more than I do. Now if you would come here I am going to teach you the same methods taught in the hospital in the program except you are taught to properly defend yourselves. For if you were to be injured on the battlefield you would simply become a burden for the warriors and would heal no one. We will start with these scrolls to study tonight on medical jutsu and I will teach you today on self-defense…"

'Wow' Sakura thought 'this is gonna be harder than what I first imagined.' **'Hey it's not **_**that**_** bad trust me.' **'Who are you?' **'You'll find out soon I promise.'**

_With Ino- Hospital Nurse_

"Okay sweeties today we are going to teach you how to give simple check ups. Unlike the battlefield nurses you get to play on the computer the whole time which will tell you step by step what to do then give you some animated patients to give physicals. But just one thing…" She had been smiling sweetly until "DON'T FUCKIN GO ON IM AND TALK TO ANOTHER FUCKIN BITCH!" she yelled freaking everyone out "okay?" she ended sweetly causing Ino to sweatdrop. 'Jeez I hope nobody else has to deal with a psychopath like _her_.'

_With Tenten-Blacksmith_

"Alright" a big man came from a stand "you two are the blacksmiths right?"

"Hai Youthful Sir!" Guess who said jumping up and down in green spandex with bowl cut hair and HUGE fat bushy eyebrows and oddly shaped eyes.

"Unfortunately" Tenten mumbled. 'Why am I always stuck with him ever since we were kids I mean come on!'

"Good! Today you will study all different kinds of metals. Back when the castle was running a blacksmith had to know what metal would suit a weapon the best. Tomorrow I will teach you to make a horseshoe. Although like a lot of the fields you will be taught to fight because during a battle you never know when you will need to get a weapon to a warrior when his breaks." He said. "Got it?!"

"Hai" they replied.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me I need to get these weapons to the training field so they can start. Study these scrolls while I am gone." He said throwing about sixteen fat scrolls at the two of them.

_With Hinata- Writer, Neji- Scribe_

"Alright I realize that about half of you are scribes and the other half writers correct?" The man asked and was responded to by many nods. "Well you guys wont always be together so don't get too comfortable. The reason you are today is because we are going to teach all of you old styles of how they wrote and talked. The job of the scribes will be to record important events while you are visiting and the writers will be to write a story it must be about two feet long on the scrolls. The scribes will also be trained for light battle for the royal family sometimes sent a scribe in a battle to fallen soldiers so they can give final words to loved ones. The last kings great-grandfather set up this system to actually record his victory in battle but the last king set it up for last words. We will now be passing out scrolls with ABC old writing on them."

'Good I wont have to fight I wouldn't be very good anyway. I could never harm anybody' Hinata thought.

'Heh looks like Sasuke and Naruto wont get all the fun.' Neji thought.

_With Sasuke-Warrior, Naruto-Warrior_

"ALRIGHT MEN! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO BE STRONG WARRIORS! YOU WILL EAT BREATH AND LIVE LIKE WARRIORS! YOU WILL FIGHT! YOU WILL DEFEND! YOU WILL SWEAT! YOU WILL CRY! DO YOU HEAR ME!!"

"HAI!" Everyone yelled but one chicken ass haired teen who simply let out a Hn.

'Where do I know this guy. I swear he looks familiar.'

"U-CHI-A IS THAT YOU! IT IS ME YOUR FOOTBALL COACH!!"

'Oh yeah. Damn why him. I almost became deaf during the season cause he never talks normally. He kept on slapping my butt too whenever he congratulated me. Ugh.'

"Hn."

'I'm gonna die.'

"Heya coach remember me?"

"U-ZU-MAK-I THE FAST FOX! OH THIS IS GOING TO BE SUCH A FUN MY TWO BEST PLAYERS EVER!"

'Scratch that. I'm dead. Sorry Sakura I will never pay ya back.'

_Shikamaru-Battle Planner_

"Okay Commanders in training. Today you will be studying old logs of past battle strategies and will memorize each by heart."

'Fun' Shikamaru thought sarcastically.

"Each day you will be given a different log to study from then in a couple days you will be given a problem and will meet in a council with the king, Kakashi, to figure out a way around the problem. This is how it went in the times of the castle. Each will learn defense moves so that you will be able to defend yourselves in battle when you are shouting orders to warriors."

'What a drag. What's the point. This is all so troublesome.'

_After Lunch_

"Finally! Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled slowly walking over to where Ino stood waiting for the others to join her.

"Hey Forehead how was your job?"

"Exhausting. I think my head might burst from studying those scrolls and my muscles are puddy from all the self defense training. How about you?"

"DISGUSTING! Forehead girl we were on this computer program that made us perform check ups on all these incredibly realistic figures! Guys and Girls. You would think it wouldn't be that bad I mean a hot guy has to come up eventually right? NooOOoo! All the guys were wrinkly, fat, bald and the list goes on."

"That bad huh?" A voice said behind Sakura.

"WAS IT THAT BAD IT WAS HORRIBLE TENTEN-CHAN! How was your day?"

"Not too bad. Although Lee is my partner. The man just dumped a bunch of scrolls on us."

"M-mine w-wasn't bad e-either."

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Everyone chorused as she joined the group.

"We j-just w-worked on handwriting l-like in k-kindergarden." She finished.

"Lucky ducks!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time.

"Oh right! Guys I did Chicken Ass a little favor and now he will do any one thing I want, suggestions?"

"WHAT? HOW?" Ino asked. Sakura explained the story. "Awesome well lets start a list. I have a piece of paper and a pen lets write down on ideas then vote."

**Ways to Torture Sasuke Uchiha**

**1. Have him dye his hair.**

**2. Have him be her slave for 1 week**

**3. Have him wear a pink bikini or ladies underwear and run around the town and castle**

**4. …**

"Alright ready vote!"

_Five Minutes Later_

"Great this is going to be hilarious! I'm going to go break the news to him." Sakura said excitedly running to where she could just see his chicken ass hair.

_Two Minutes Later_

"**I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!"**

What will she have him do? You vote or add another choice! Then you get to see Sasuke do it. Again sorry for not updating sooner I was out of town and have been sick for a whole month with the flu and have just recently recovered!


	8. The Castle, Voices, and Mirrors

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**Hey guys I am so sorry! I really meant to update sooner but, I have been having a lot of school projects lately and all those tests I have to study for... Anywho sorry! The results are in and this is what the majority of you wanted!

* * *

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT

"_I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!_**"** Sasuke yelled with his face flushing a tomato red and glaring at Naruto who fell over laughing as soon as he heard what Sasuke had to do.

"Okay Dumb ass lemme simplify this for you. You. Have. To. Go. To. The. Store. Buy. Pink. Leopard. Print. Women's. Underwear. Including. A. Bra. And. Put. It. On. Then. Run. Around. The. Castle. In. It. AND. Allow. Me. To. Take. Pictures." She said incredibly slowly. "Do. You. Un-der-stand. Me. Now?"

"B-But the fangirls. The guys. My…" Sakura smirked victoriously she just made THE SASUKE UCHIHA STUTTER!

'This may just be the best day of my life!' Sakura thought.

"ATTENTION! Listen up maggots! We will now be getting our tour by one of the tour guides here!" Anko yelled.

"Well I gotta get back to my friends. Oh and Sasuke? If you could find a free night for the dare, that would be just wonderful." Sakura said before returning to her friends who had moved so they could watch the scene and were now laughing. On. The. Floor.

"That was great Sakura just great!" Tenten and Ino exclaimed as soon as Sakura got near enough.

"Yeah the look on his face was one word _priceless_. I wish I took a picture." Sakura replied giving Hinata a small high five.

"O-Oh don't worry I-I took one." Hinata said as everyone looked at her in disbelief. "I already sent you a copy Sakura.

"THANKS HINATA YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Excuse me I believe it was moi who thought of it!"

"But of course Ino! Thanks."

"EVERYONE PLEASE ENTER AND KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" the tour guide shouted "THERE WILL BE TIMES WHEN I WILL ASK YOU TO PARTICIPATE BUT UNTIL THEN… DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING!"

Everyone walked up to the large doors that were beautifully decorated with all sorts of flowers. Daffodils, Tulips, Pansies, roses, and even a cherry blossom. Once they all stepped in they immediately were caught in awe at the beauty of the place. The room they entered had a gigantic fireplace, two stair cases that join together and the bottom with a large family portrait in between them, and on the walls there were several glass stands holding random objects.

"Since back then there were no electrical heaters. This fireplace was one of the few that managed to keep the castle rather toasty in the winter." The tour guide pointed out then lead the group to the family portrait. "This room is the main hallway which if you look up carries on for the 3 stories of this building. The portrait we are standing next to is of the last Haruno family to rule in this castle. There is King Haruno, Queen Haruno, and the two princesses. The eldest was to be married to Prince Gaara of The Subaku kingdoms. The youngest was to become the duchess. The eldest was said to have almost escape before being killed to be with her secret love. Her sister though had no arranged marriage that is known

"**She was sooo lucky!"**

"Guys shut up!" Sakura whispered angrily.

"WE DIDN'T SAY…" Ino started.

"QUIET!"

"anything." She finished quietly.

"**It was me!"**

"Who said that!" Sakura said.

"S-Sakura i-is e-everything o-ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah."

"**Relax. Besides don't make a fool out of me. You. Ugh this is confusing."**

"Who are you?" Sakura said under her breath so no one could hear her.

"**I'm you but I'm not. You're my reincarnation."**

"I'm your what?"

"**Reincarnation. Sorry I can't say much more than that bye."**

"What?" Sakura whispered confused.

Sasuke

"**She has always been so beautiful. I can't believe I never noticed at first."**

"Dobe did you say something?"

"Nope. Not at all Teme."

"Well that's a first."

"What are you implying Teme."

"Never mind."

"**It was me."**

"Hn."

"**Your reincarnation."**

"What the heck!"

"**Hn. Never mind see you later."**

"Wish I could say the same."

"**Hn."**

Sakura

"Now let's walk through those doors to your right to get to the ballroom."

As they stepped through the doors they saw a large room with a grand crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and mirrors all around and a wall to the back with four giant thrones.

"As I said before this is the ballroom where many parties were held for crowning, birthdays and even finding spouses like in Cinderella. The mirrors are actually built into the wall and usually added a great effect and made there seem like there were millions more people in the room. It is said that the souls of those who lived in the castle still dance in the mirrors although few can see them. Usually only people who can see spirits like in movies. I still hope to see them myself."

"Woah that's awesome!" A random kid yelled.

"Also it is said that there was a ritual held over the bodies of the princess, her slaves, and secret love that allows them to almost be reincarnated. There reincarnations can see them dance, too. Although this hasn't been proven because no one knows who the reincarnations are."

"What did you mean by almost reincarnated?"

"Well supposedly they are still souls and so are the reincarnations since they are still different people they are just supposed to have identical personalities, looks and even names! The story goes that once the reincarnations fall in love with the right person the souls will be able to find the souls of the ones that _they_ loved."

"How romantic!"

"That's Amazing!"

"That's just weird!"

"And creepy!"

All of a sudden it got really cold for a second and really dark and a girl screamed. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke notice something. They see four couples dancing but, it is so dark there was no way to tell who they are. Then as soon as it happened it got bright again and the temperature returned to normal.

"Hey did you guys see anything unusual?"

"Umm I don't know." Then they all looked away little creeped out at what had happened.

"It's okay everyone calm down." The tour guide said in a nervous voice. 'That has never happened before!' He thought.

"Alright now we will be moving on to the dining room." They moved into a room with a gigantic table with places set up enough for the whole class.

"We have a special treat for you guys!" A woman said coming out from swinging doors. "We have a special desert that was a favorite among the people from Haruno Castle and is still passed down today! It is called Haruno Ramen. Some of the things in it has ingredients only found here in the Haruno Kingdom which actually there is a lot of."

"YEAH RAMEN!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone sat down and tasted it.

"WOAH THIS IS GREAT!"

"AWESOME!"

The woman started naming out ingredients only found in the Haruno Kingdom.

'Hey I think I saw one or two of those names in the family's recipe book. Hmmmmm… maybe my family _is_ from here.'

'Wow those things sound a bit familiar. Maybe I saw them on the internet while researching a recipe.'

"**I have used them before."**

"Who was that?"

"**You'll find out soon."**

Once everyone was done they headed to the gardens.

"Although we haven't nearly explored the whole castle yet we will make that another treat for the prince and princess." The tour guide said.

"No Fair!"

"Your kidding me!"

"This is the garden which you could imagine was highly valued by the Haruno family and held many of the things that was in your soup. Princess Sakura was said to meet here with her servant friends and her love to play. That was when the boys weren't learning to be knights which was required training for all the boys at a young age to have as high of a defense as possible. They trained on the other side of the castle in one of the 50 training fields. As you can see over there is the stables which hold descendents from the royal family's, knights and noble's horses. Where you can see those benches over there in that circular space is where it is assumed that the princess and her friends met their deaths. It is unknown as to if this is true for the bodies were never found. Maybe buried by a surviving family member or royal servant. Then again they may have been taken by the enemies."

"Alright class!" Kakashi yelled. "We are now going to go back and assign you your houses and the first prince and princess may go with the tour guide to your rooms!" Once everyone got out to the gates Kakashi handed out maps of where the houses that each would stay in were. "You will each be staying with your royal prince or princess!"

"Oh come on!"

"Awesome!"

"You better not be thinking of anything."

"Kakashi you are such a pervert!"

'Ugh this trip is turning into a nightmare!' Sakura and Sasuke thought.

_At the house_

"I get the bathroom first!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah right!" Sasuke yelled getting into the bathroom first and closing the door. Only to come out 10 minutes later in nothing but his boxers.

"Ewww… Sasuke put some clothes on!" Sakura said blushing!

"Hn. No."

"Asshole!"

"Pinky!" Sasuke replied going into a glaring contest. Sasuke won.

"Ugh fine!" sakura yelled than went into the bathroom. When she came out she saw a twitching and rather uncomfortable Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you? Did a flea mistake your hair for a real chicken's ass?"

"No! There is only _one_ bedroom with only _one_ bed!"

"What!"

"I'm not sleeping on the couch."

"Neither am I!"

"Then we are just gonna have to share it."

"Ugh!" They both got in the bed as far from each other as possible. That was until…

**BANG! FLASH!**

Then Sakura screamed and started shaking. She was afraid of thunder and lightning storms. She started crying and Sasuke looked at her for a moment and before he realized what he was doing he held her in a comforting position with her head against his bare chest and him whispering comforting words. He didn't know why or how he did it. It just felt right. Natural even just to comfort Sakura. Soon they both fell asleep in each others arms. Unfortunately by the next morning they forgot what happened the night before, at first.

"Chicken ass get away from me!"

"Why don't _you_ get away from _me._"

* * *

I tried to make it extra long! Anyway Reveiw Please! I will try to update sooner now that school ends in about 5 weeks. This was changed sorry for any confusion.


	9. Sakura, Hinata, Royal Balls

Hey everyone thanx for the reveiws keep them coming! I love em! There were so many errors with the last chapter so I changed a couple things. If you already read them you may want to go back and take a look.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!**

_Four Days Later_

_With Sakura_

"Class may I have your attention please?" Risa called out. "Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei and the volunteers here have decided that after the week in which you girls and boy" she continued looking at Kabuto when she said boy "will co-rule there will be a ball featuring each royal pair!"

"What?"

"A ball?"

"WILL IT BE IN THAT ROOM OF MIRRORS?! That was really creepy when the lights went out… will we really have to be in there?"

"Settle down! Don't worry we think it was just a glitch besides a room that big will get cold quickly without warm lights. Anyway the current prince and princess will agree on a theme for the dance. For example, the one that is coming up will have a karaoke theme. Although they can change the theme everyone is required to wear the old styled clothing." Risa called out. 'Probably for the best or else some of these girls would wear see through cocktail dresses.' She thought rolling her eyes.

'**Just like old times.'**

'It's you again!'

'**Hai.'**

'So who are you?'

'**I told you already I am you reincarnation!'**

'Reincarnation? Wait the tour guide said something about reincarnations in the ballroom. He said that the princess and her friends were reincarnated. And that when the reincarnations found their true loves then the souls of the princess, her true love, and her servant friends would find each other… You must be the princess so… I'm the princess's reincarnation. Whoa. How did you know that I was your reincarnation?'

'**Because when you… eh… die and you become a lost soul you loose your memory. That spell simply gave us a chance to find our true loves again. Oh and I didn't find you. Once you stepped into the Kingdom I was sucked into you and that is the first thing I remember besides a couple other things I just sort of knew.'**

'How do you become a lost soul?'

'**Well you have to die. If your goal in life isn't fulfilled then you become a lost soul and loose your memory.'**

'Ok then how did you just know.'

'**I don't know.'**

'So lemme get this straight. You _don't _know about your life in the castle, the name of your friends and yours, or what you have been doing since your death.'

'**Hai.'**

'Wait but, you thought your sister was lucky not to have an arranged marriage. How did you remember how you felt.'

'**I don't know as soon as I heard what the tour guide said that just sort of came back to me. Only a couple things came back to me while in the castle.'**

'Like what?'

'**Well the sister thing for one and remember going into the ballroom and it went all dark and cold. Well, I was dancing with my love in the mirror. I'm sure of it. He smelt just right and I felt **_**safe**_**. But, when I tried to look at him and my friends I was once again sucked into your head.'**

'So you were you I saw?'

'**You saw us?!'**

'Hai.'

'**Did you recognize anyone? From what the guy said they must be here too!'**

'No I didn't even recognize you!'

'**Shoot.'**

'Hey do you think you could have also been a nurse person.'

'**Nurse?'**

'Yeah you know a person who heals people.'

'**Yeah! I think we might have called them Healers.'**

'Cool.'

'**How did you know about that?'**

'Well I was assigned a battlefield nurse or Healer as you put it and I am already nearly done with the training they gave us but everyone else is at the beginning. I was wondering if I got some of your skills.'

'**That could happen. It makes sense and will help me find out about myself and my friends.' **

"SAKURA!"

"Huh?"

"Finally I have been calling your name for the past ten minutes. It's lunch time and you all have the rest of the week off to prepare for the ball. Here is the paper with the information about the ball." Risa explained. "Are you alright you kind of seemed dazed?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired."

"I bet. You have used so much chakra learning all these jutsus and your already nearly as far as I am!" All Sakura did was smile and go to find her friends.

On the way she took a good look at the paper…

_Dear Students,_

_As your volunteers probably told you we will be having a ball at the end of each week to celebrate the rule of two of your classmates and eventually you as well! For each ball you will be required to dress in an old fashioned dress that was fashionable at the time. These you will use your paychecks from training to get at the seamstress shop. Each week the current prince and princess will be able to choose a theme like karaoke, masked or even an auction ball in which you would auction of either girls or guys to the highest bidder. Currently Suigetsu and Karin are ruling and have chosen to have a karaoke theme. Here are the rules…_

_1. Each person must participate in a band or solo._

_2. You don't have to sing as long as you are playing an instrument_

_3 .Bands mustn't exceed 4 people_

_4. You cannot have a different dress for performing_

_5. You must all dance at least once. No party poopers!_

_Sincerely. _

_Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei_

'Hmmmm… interesting this should be weird. Karin… She is Sasuke's "#1 FAN GIRL" quoting her of course. She's probably going to get Sasuke to notice her. Hey princess are you in there?'

'…'

'Guess not.' Sighs. 'Oh well.'

"THERE YOU ARE FOREHEAD I WAS GETTING WORRIED!"

"Well I'm here now Ino-pig."

"W-what's w-wrong Sakura-chan? You seem a bit off?"

"I'm just tired that's all."

"Well you just gotta get hyper I mean you gotta practice your singing."

"What!?"

"Well you have by far the best singing voice, I have the best drum skills, Hinata is best at keyboard and Ino is tied for best at guitar although her singing would awake the dead." Something about that just gave Sakura chills.

'Maybe they already are awake.' She thought thinking about the princess.

"Sakura what song do you want to do? It's up to you considering you need to be able to sing it."

"Oh okay how about…"

_With Sasuke_

"Hey Sasuke that's a great idea for a song! It fits us all perfectly and some other people perfectly."

"Shut up Dobe. And don't say something like that out loud."

"Your so troublesome Naruto."

"You really need to learn to shut up. If they ever found out how we feel… Ow! What the heck Uchiha!"

"Like I said to the Dobe. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Hey Teme."

"What?" Sasuke hissed.

"When are you going to do that thing for Sakura."

"I was hoping she would forget."

"Well then I'm just going to have to remind her…" Naruto said taking off running.

"Dobe you get back here!" Sasuke shouted chasing after him.

_With Hinata_

'I wonder what happened to that voice. It sounded like me but it wasn't. Ugh I'm so confused.' (A/N- remember the one who cooked with those ingredients?)

"SAKURA!"

"Naruto?!" Sakura said surprised.

"Sakura when are you going to make Sasuke do that thing?" He got out a second before being tackled to the ground by Sasuke.

"Hmm… I don't know but don't worry it will be soon. Very soon." Sakura replied. "Thanks for reminding me Naruto. Maybe you aren't so bad after all." The last part really made Sasuke's blood boil.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yikes!" Naruto yelped as he sprinted away.

_5 Seconds Later_

"TEME NOT THE FACE!"

"BAKA!"

"OW TEME THAT HURT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?!" Thud.

"Man down!" An amused bystander yelled out! Yep. Naruto was knocked out cold.

'Poor Naruto. I wish he would talk to me more. I really like him even though they pull those pranks on us same with the others they just might not completely realize it yet. Of course we all say those things but, we never mean them.'

'**I'm sorry.'**

'It's you!'

'**Hai.'**

'Who are you?'

'**I'll tell you but, please don't faint.'**

'O-okay. How do you know me so well?'

'**Well I am your reincarnation. So we are very similar.'**

'Like the ones that man was talking about?'

'**I think so.'**

'Which one are you?'

'**I don't know. We are lost souls and don't know much about ourselves other than the mission.'**

'What's the mission?'

'**To learn about ourselves and to help out reincarnations find their… I guess you would call them… soul mates and by doing this finding our lost lovers as well.'**

'That's That's Amazing!'

'**Mmhm. Anyway you may want to get back to the real world. You may not want to talk about this to anyone. They may think your crazy.'**

'Bye.'

"Hinata! Your starting to act like Sakura! Are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"Y-Yeah f-fine." I replied sheepishly. "S-so what d-did I m-miss?"

"Well we were about to head over to the seamstress shop and of course Tenten went missing. Wanna help us find her?" Sakura filled in.

"S-Sure!" I said laughing.

"Let's go then!" Sakura and Ino said at once. "HEY STOP IT!" they yelled at each other glaring.

"I bet I'll find her first." Ino challenged.

"When you fly." Sakura replied then ran off to search.

"You are Sooooo on Sakura!" Ino threw over her shoulder.

'Oh brother they're at it again.' I thought rolling my eyes. "Tenten-chan? W-where are y-you?"

"Pssssst. Over here Hiata-chan."

"Where?"

"Here." A voice said from a bush.

"H-hey Tenten-chan."

"Shhhhh don't let them hear you."

"I won't."

"Good." She said stepping out of the bush. Wrong move I quickly immobilized her by hitting her chakra points. A thing I learned from my father from self defense training. "HEY I CAN'T MOVE!"

"THERE SHE IS INO-PIG HINATA-CHAN CAUGHT HER!"

"It's always the quiet ones." Tenten mumbled.

* * *

Once again thanx for the reveiws and please keep it up. As long as you do I do. I already know the song I will use for Sasuke's group but I will use a song for Karin and also Sakura. I will accept requests although I may end up finding a song on my own! I will listen to all requests though. Try finding something that fits the character's situation! I am going to let you learn more about Sakura and she will be in each chapter as the main main charater although gradually I will introduce the semi mysterious guys and the girls too! Please Reveiw!


	10. The dare completed, The boys' song

Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long I haven't been on the computer I type on in ages because when I'm home my dad is using it. I'm also working at a local stable which consumes time too. Thanks for the reveiws. You still have a chance to pick Sakura's song. Come on people I need help. Those who mention a song or vote get their names at the top of the next chapter!

* * *

_The 1__st__ Ball_

_With Sasuke_

"Yo Sasuke! Ya ready yet?"

"Hn. How about everyone else?"

"Yeah were just waiting on you!" With those last words Naruto started to walk out the door. All the guys were gonna walk to the party.

"Coming." I replied walking out the door.

"Man Sasuke that was so funny yesterday."

"Yeah Sakura really got you back didn't she?"

"Shut up Naruto!"

_Flashback_

"Alright Hen's Ass. Try these on. The thong is a large and the bra is a 32C We'll stuff it later."

"Whatever." Sasuke said blushing bright red.

"Awwwwwwww how adorable I wish _my_ boyfriend would take _me_ underwear shopping!" Sasuke took that perfect moment to leave into the changing room.

"Hey lady." Sakura said. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Brother?"

"No. I dared him to do this."

"Oh well are you related to him in anyway?"

"No."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know." Sasuke hearing this smirked. 'Maybe she feels the same way?'

"Sasuke you done?"

"Yeah."

"How do they fit?"

"How should I know I've never done this before!"

"Could've fooled me." Sakura muttered.

"What was that Pinky?!"

"Come on out and let me see."

"No way."

"Yes way now get your ass out here you owe me."

"I don't owe you this much."

"Fine then don't expect to save you from rabid fangirls again."

"There are others."

"Others that won't immediately try to get in your pants?"

"How about your friends?"

_Flashback in Flashback_

"Hey guys we all know what Sakura's doing to Sasuke for revenge but, what if we got the chance to do it to our crushes? Personally I would cut off all of Neji's hair. He loves it way too much."

"I would make Shikamaru run a marathon. Not allow him to watch clouds for a week and make him look like a complete girl."

"I would take away all his ramen and make him eat salads. Only salads. Dry."

"You guys are so cruel."

_Original Flashback_

"Fine." Sasuke finally said. But, before Sakura could prepare herself out walked Sasuke. She thought this would be hilarious. Absolutely mortifying for him. But leave it to him to actually pull it off. You didn't even look at the pink leopard underwear when looking at his eight-pack abs and overall well toned but not disgusting body.

Thud. She actually fainted.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you okay? Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Damn it Sakura what the hell just happened? I walk out only for you to faint and give me a heart attack!"

Sasuke had immediately ran back inside and put his clothes back on.

"I'm fine it's just when I saw your body I just…" She quickly covered her mouth completely embarrassed. 'I almost gave it away that I like him! Then he wouldn't even notice me! At least he does when we fight.'

"Sakura. What were you just saying." His face had now turned tomato red. 'Do you really like me as much as I like you?'

"Nothing." She quickly replied as they went into an uncomfortable silence. "So… I gave you a heart attack did I?" She teased.

"Whatever."

"That underwear works perfect let's just buy it and get out of here. Deal?"

"Fine."

_That night_

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he ran around the castle trying to ignore the pointing and laughing from the guys and the fangirls chasing him.

'**What are you doing?'**

'Making a fool out of myself.'

'**Why?'**

'None of your business. Found out anything.?'

'**Yeah I remember having a huge love hate relationship with my love and my friend's did too with theirs.'**

'How does that help any?'

'**Do you have a love hate relationship with anyone?'**

'Sort of.'

'**Explain?'**

'I thought you knew me.'

'**Just answer.'**

'Is this really how I act? Man do I feel crappy now.'

'**I heard that.'**

'I have that sort of relationship with Sakura Haruno. I think I love her but, we sort of make each other's lives horrible.'

'**She could be an option any others.'**

'Well sort of with her friends too. Tenten Kunai, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga.'

'**I better keep track of those girls and you should too.'**

'Whatever.'

"Haha Teme! That was hilarious!"

"Shut up Dobe now I gotta get back to the house see you tomorrow for the ball we're getting ready at your place remember? Since the girls are getting ready at mine."

"Alright Hen's Ass good job!"

"Shut up Pinky."

_Back at their place_

"Hey Pinky can I get some help."

"Depends what with?"

"Getting this thing off!"

"Don't you know how."

"Oh yes I wear one everyday."

"I didn't mean that." Sakura started turning red.

"I'm still a virgin Sakura."

"You are? But, Karin…"

"She lied. I only date those bitches so they'll leave me alone. But it only gets worse."

"Fine well the bra is off. Here you go." With that Sakura went to bed. Which Sasuke followed after getting into pjs and taking off the frilly thong.

"Hey Sakura?"

"What do you need Sasuke?"

"Are you still a…?"

"Yeah."

_End of Flashback_

_At the ball_

"HEY EVERYONE AND WELCOME!" Karen's obnoxious voice rang out. "TONIGHT IS THE LAST NIGHT OF MY REIGN AND IS A KARAOKE THEME! UP FIRST IS THE VERY BEST, HANDSOME, WONDERFUL…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" A random boy yelled.

"MY SASUKE-KUN'S BAND!"

Sasuke stepped forward. "Well ugh hey. Interesting intro Karen. Anyway we are gonna sing I Hate Everything About You By Three Days Grace. We are dedicating this song to some very special people." Sasuke then stepped back and took the micro phone.

"I wonder who it's for."

"It's probably for me."

"No. Me!"

"Who do you guys think it's for?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I wish it were us but, it's probably for their latest fangirls they've been fucking." Tenten said.

_Flashback_

"I'm still a virgin Sakura."

"She lied. I only date those bitches so they'll leave me alone. But it only gets worse."

_End Flashback_

"I don't know. Maybe." Sakura said.

Then everyone hushed as Sasuke's voice drifted out.

_"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take"_

_Flash_back

"I can't believe he just yelled at me in the halls like that. His eyes were so furious I'm never gonna get to bed tonight. I wish I made him more happy then mad."

"It's okay Sakura. It happens to all of us."

"Thanks Tenten-chan."

_End Flashback_

_"Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet"_

_Flashback_

'Wow. It's been a while since I thought about Tenten. I don't even remember her joining this sword fighting class. Now I'm fighting her.'

"Tenten wins!"

'Sometimes I wish I never see her.'

_End of Flashback_

_"Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make"_

_Flashback_

"WHY DO I HAVE TO TREAT HER LIKE THAT!" Sasuke roared. Sigh. "Sometimes I think it would be easier if I didn't love her so much. At least then I wouldn't be constantly be thinking of her and ways to prank her to get her to really notice me."

"Sasuke I do the same to Tenten. I know how you feel."

"And I do the same for Hinata. Neji don't give me that look."

"We all do it and none of us can do anything about it we all love them. It would be so much easier if they felt the same way. Then we can go out and everything would be perfect."

"Yeah perfect." The rest repeated.

_End of Flashback_

_"All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet"_

_Flashback_

"I can't believe these feelings wont leave me alone! At least I haven't seen him in a while so it numbs it a little. I better keep my mind away from him." All the girls to themselves looking in a mirror.

_End of Flashback_

_"Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you"_

_Flashback_

"I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. But, why do I love you so much Sakura?/Tenten?/Hinata/Ino?

_End of Flashback_

_"I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you"_

_Flashback_

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. But, why do I actually love you Sasuke?/ Neji?/ Naruto?/ Shika?

_End of Flashback_

_"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take"_

_Flashback_

"How come she did that?! Now all of our fangirls think that we are gay! Now they will be coming to our houses trying to 'convert' us!"

_End of Flashback_

_"Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet"_

_Flashback_

"I don't miss him. I don't miss him. I don't. I don't. I don't. Do I? Why does summer have to be so long?

_End of Flashback_

_"Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you"_

_Flashback_

"I hate her."

"I love him."

_End of Flashback_

_"I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you"_

_Flashback_

"I love her."

"I hate him."

_End of Flashback_

_"Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know"_

_Flashback_

"I think that I definitely love her!"

_End of Flashback_

_"Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know"_

_Flashback_

"I think I definitely love him!"

_End of Flashback_

_"I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you"_

_Flashback_

"GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD I HATE YOU!" Shouted all the guys to the girls. 'And yet I still am completely in love with you.'

_End of Flashback_

_"You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me"_

_Flashback_

"GOOD BECAUSE I HATE YOU TOO!" All the girls to the boys. 'But, how can I be when I'm head over heels for you.'

_End of Flashback_

_"I hate  
You hate"_

_Flashback_

"I hate you." The girls and boys said in unison.

_End of Flashback_

_"I hate  
You love me"_

_Flashback_

"I hate you."

'I love you.'

_End of Flashback_

_"I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you"_

* * *

You can't imagine how hard that was to write. Well I hope you enjoyed! Please Reveiw!


	11. Finding Information and the Girl's song

Alright guys thanks so much for your help. I was looking up some of those songs and found a different one. I compared it with your songs and actually found that it fit more! Sorry for panicking you guys I did not think that this story was that good at all. I mean over a 100 reveiws that is A-MA-Z-ING! Anyway for those of you who had trouble with the songs in the chapters it goes like this-

_"lyrics"_

flashback w/the words flashback in italics at the beginning of flashback and in center of page ditto for end of flashback except at the end of flashback.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the songs they are owned by their rightful owners of course.**

"Alright boys great job

"Alright boys great job! Next up is Karin and her friends." Kakashi's voice rang out once they were done.

"YEAH SASUKE WE DID IT!"

"Hn shut up dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME."

"SHUT UP! I WANNA HEAR THE NEXT PERFORMANCE!"

"Why it's Karin?"

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"Oh okay then continue Naruto."

"My pleasure. WE DID AWESOME!"

"Troublesome. Naruto why do you have to be so loud?"

"It's his destiny to annoy us."

"Hn. Neji I thought you stopped believing in destiny after you met Naruto."

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Whatever so trouble some."

"Won't you be my baaaaaaad boooooooooy be my maaaaaaaaan Sasuke!"

"What the fucking hell?! She sings like a dying fly and when she said my name I think my ears bled!"

"Your right I did see blood."

"Shut up Dobe."

"KAKASHI KICK HER OFF THE STAGE SHE'S MAKING SASUKE'S EARS BLEED!"

"My pleasure." Kakashi appeared on stage in a puff of smoke captured Karin an announced "Next up is Sakura and her friends." Before leaving with Karin kicking and screaming.

_With Sakura_

"Finally!" Sakura exclaimed.

'They really did not have to wait until she almost actually finished.'

"Forehead girl ya ready?"

"Yep!"

_3 minutes Later_

"Hey everyone. We are going to play Playing For Keeps by Matchbook Romance!

"_It's so simple and complicated  
The way you can crush me"_

_Flashback_

'He's kissing another girl. That's all. I hate him, right? Then why does it seem like my heart is being crushed by the second?'

_End of Flashback_

_  
"No matter how much this hurts  
This is through_

I get as far as your door before I get caught,  
I make up excuses just to touch you  
And I can't stop, I can't stop"

_Flashback_

"Hey Uchiha-chan."

"Hey Sakura-chan. What are those?"

"Cookies my mom baked. Unfortunately she baked too many and was wondering if you would like them."

"Why yes we would. Although I can't see why she sent you over. We are getting together tonight for tea."

"I don't know. I think she said something about getting them to you before she could eat them and while they are still hot or something like that."

"Well I have my hands full right now. SASU-CHAN!"

"WHAT?!"

"CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MOMENT?!"

"ONE MINUTE!"

"HURRY UP!"

"FINE. I'M COMING!"

"Pinky?" He looked almost surprised after coming down the stairs. For a second he got a strange look on his face before getting it into the stoic look he carries in school.

"What did you want?" He asked turning to his mom.

"BE NICE! Can you take those cookies from Sakura since my hands are full right now?"

"Yeah sure whatever." He walked over all of a sudden looking very uncertain as he took the plate from Sakura but she could have sworn that he stroked her fingers before taking the plate and closing the door as his mother shouted goodbye over her shoulder leaving Sakura in a confused daze.

_End of Flashback_

_  
"So are we playing for keeps?  
These days begin and they don't end for weeks  
Leave me left out of anything to do with you  
Excuse me while I fall apart  
Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart  
Let me take the wheel and I'll crash this car  
Do you have to make this so hard?"_

_Flashback_

'How come I feel like I shouldn't really do this to him. I mean who knows how it could effect him… then again…' Tenten thought as she started to pull her next prank.

_End of Flashback_

_  
"You're so good (so good)  
At pretending everything is alright (alright)"_

_Flashback_

'Naruto looks so alone. Why were those kids calling him a monster? Huh? Sasuke is here now. Hey he's smiling but I could've sworn a second ago he was about to cry.'

_End of Flashback_

_  
"You're as welcome as cancer,  
But my door is always unlocked (always unlocked)"_

_Flashback_

"Shikamaru what are you doing?"

"Watching clouds."

"Yeah I kind of got that but why here?"

"Our dads are talking and this is the best place to watch clouds."

"Yeah well why don't you do it at your house."

"Fine. Later. ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

'What I really want is for you to come back later Shika.'

_End of Flashback_

"So are we playing for keeps?  
These days begin and they don't end for weeks"

_Flashback_

"Guys when will these stupid pranks end? Why do we do them anyway? What are we playing for?"

"I dunno each other."

"That's stupid. Besides the boys don't like us back, right?"

_End of Flashback_

_  
"Leave me left out of anything to do with you  
Excuse me while I fall apart  
Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart  
Let me take the wheel and I'll crash this car  
Do you have to make this so hard?"_

_Flashback_

"Awwww… the girlys got hurt. We sorwy you got huwrt. Aren't we boys?"

"Save it with your baby talk!"

"Awww… I made Pinky mad."

"Don't flatter yourself."

_End of Flashback_

_  
"You're so good,  
You're so good,  
You're so good,  
You're so good"_

_Flashback_

"Are they too good for us? What do you think girls?" Sakura asked.

_End of Flashback_

"So are we playing for keeps?  
These days begin and they don't end for weeks  
Leave me left out of anything to do with you  
Excuse me while I fall apart  
Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart  
Let me take the wheel and I'll crash this car  
Do you have to make this so hard?

So are we playing for keeps?  
These days begin and they don't end for weeks  
Leave me left out of anything to do with you  
Excuse me while I fall apart  
Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart  
Let me take the wheel and I'll crash this car  
Do you have to make this so hard?

You're so good,  
You're so good"

_Flashback_

"Are they good enough?"

"Of course they are. Are we good enough for them?"

_End of Flashback_

The crowd erupted into cheers and whistles as soon as Sakura finished the last words. "Thanks everyone." The girls yelled out in sync.

_Back at the house with Sasuke and Sakura_

'**Who was the girl you were singing for?'**

'None of your business.'

'**Okay Reincarnation look. The person you sang the song for may be my true love got it? So tell me the fuckin' name already.'**

'Haruno Sakura. Wait. Do you think that she could be the princess? I mean this is Haruno castle and her last name is Haruno. What do you think.'

'**Probably. That means that she is a reincarnation too though. Hey I just noticed this is the second time you told me about her. So describe her.**

'She has pink hair and green eyes. They sort of remind me of emeralds. She also has very pale skin and rosy cheeks with pink lips and then there is…'

'**Ok I get it. Wait when you were talking I got a picture in my head of a girl a lot like that.'**

'Really?'

'**Yeah right down to the pink hair. I bet she was one of the girls anyway. Talk to her ask her if she has a reincarnation.'**

'Let me get this straight. You want me to walk up to the girl I either really like or love and ask her if she has been having another person talk to her in her head only it's not another person it's her from a past life.'

'**Ummmmmmm… yeah?"**

'Your crazy.'

'**Just do it.'**

'FINE!'

"Chicken ass?"

"Wha-What PINKY!?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BATHROOM!"

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

"YOUR TAKING LONGER THAN INO DOES!"

_A week later_

"Guys tomorrow I actually have to 'rule' with Ino starting tomarrow. I'm nervous."

_With Ino _

"Girls I have to be Shikamaru's princess starting tomorrow. What if he keeps pranking me or does something."

"I don't know just good luck Ino-Pig."

"Well that was helpful forehead."

'**Maybe we can find out more clues in the castle. Besides the dresses you get to wear are totally awesome!'**

'I guess your right Piggy 2.'

"Yamanaka Ino? Anko wants to see you to prepare you for tomarrow."

"Alright. Bye girls see ya in a week. It will be your turn Tenten!"

_A week Later_

"Oh my god I missed you girls so much!"

"We missed you too Ino-chan/pig!"

"How was it?" Tenten asked nervous knowing it was her next.

"Well… It was weird I kept on getting flashbacks but, I was in these nasty servant clothes and so was Shika and we sorta did things. But, the weirdest thing of all is that I never dressed in servants clothes"

"What do you mean things with Shikamaru?" Sakura asked her face looking very catty.

"Forehead concentrate. It was weird those flashbacks and it felt like I was getting her past with her Shikamaru."

"Her?" Tenten asked. Ino let out a gasp.

"Who's her?" Hinata asked. 'No way could she have a past self?'

"Um well you know how that guy talked about all the people dying and then the siblings finding a way to make them reincarnated?"

"Yeah…"

"I think I'm one of them."

"So it's n-not j-just m-me?" Hinata stuttered out. "I-I mean I haven't g-gotten the flashbacks b-but the vo-voice is there.

"Wow so you two too?" Tenten asked.

"What about you Sakura?"

"I have one too. Ino you must have been one of my family's servants."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah me and my past self figured out that we are or were the princess."

"Lucky Forehead I wish I was you!"

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Maybe all it takes is for one to live in the castle to gain memories. Too bad princess is last." Tenten said.

"Makes sense."

"So Ino your true love must be Shikamaru."

"I KNEW IT!"

"I wonder who everyone else's is."

"If it's Sai I'll kill myself." Tenten muttered.

"Anyway your up next Tenten. So go find out! Just let us know who it is then we need to all talk about everything."

_With Sasuke_

"Sasuke can I talk to you for a minute?" Sasuke looked up from his fight with Naruto to look at Shikamaru.

"Sure. This isn't over Dobe."

"Yeah sure Teme."

"Sasuke in the castle I kept on getting these scenes and I have had this voice in my head that sounds like me but it isn't and calls himself my past self. Please tell me I'm not becoming crazy."

"Your not crazy. I have had the voice to. What do you think?"

"I think it must be real then unless Naruto pulled a prank on both of us."

"No he hasn't trust me I have considered that myself but there are too many things that show that it's real."

"Like what?"

"Haruno Sakura. Haruno Castle…"

"You only say that cause you love her that's no…"

"And you know how the servants of the castle used to live in the village?"

"Yeah but, Sasuke…"

"In the house Sakura and I are staying in I found my family crest."

"That's proof. Troublesome. That means we have to do the task of finding our true loves and friends."

"Why did you grab me anyway?"

"Naruto can't remember what kind of ramen he had last and Neji would say that we were all brought together by destiny but, from what it sounds like it sorta is."

"Good point."

"Sakura is the princess isn't she."

"I think so which means one of our friends is her true love. Maybe my love was a crush for our past selves after all both lives are scary similar if we get the same friends, loves and it still happens in that creepy castle."

'**Have you asked yet?'**

'No.'

'**IT'S BEEN A WEEK!'**

'I know but, I found one of the friends.'

'**I KNOW I'M INSIDE OF YOUR HEAD! YOU ARE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE THE DOBE!'**

'Wait you know about Naruto?'

'**No I don't even know where that came from.'**

'If you had a Dobe maybe it's the same one.'

'**Ask him.'**

"Dobe come over here!"

"What TEME?!"

"Have you had a weird voice inside your head?"

"Itai! HOW DID YOU KNOW OH MY GOD YOU JUST HAD TO REMIND ME OF THE CREEPY GHOST THAT IS IN MY BODY DIDN'T YOU?!"

"You guys too huh?" They turned around to see Neji walk up to them.

"AHHHHHHHH FOUR GHOSTS!"

REVEIW PLEASE GUYS AND I WILL UPDATE SOON! ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!

* * *


	12. More Realizations Short Sorry!

Hey everyone sorry for the really long wait. I don't have much time now so here it is.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto I would write what happens in the series instead of this story.

"NARUTO SHUT THE FUCK UP! Troublesome baka."

"Sorry." Naruto yelped. 'Whoa I thought it was too troublesome to yell.'

"So everyone has spirits of former selves correct? Man this is so troublesome."

"Hn. So what should we do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well if I am correct… The little information I got from mine was that there is the forbidden love that the man spoke of during the tour of the princess and the son of the kings top servant, then there is a cook and a and I quote "food server boy" together, a knight who guards the doors and a girl who cleaned up after practices, and lastly the princess's personal servant along with another guard. Is that what you guys know?" Neji asked.

"Yuppers!"

"Hn.

"Troublesome. I already know mine though."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. Ino's mine. We are the last one Neji mentioned.

"Hn. How can you be sure?"

"Troublesome. In the castle you get these flashes of your previous lives. For example, doing _stuff_ to another _person_."

"Oh okay. Wait what?"

"Hn. So you mean that you dreamed of doing stuff to _Ino?_" Sasuke asked. Ever since Ino drooled over him for a year Sasuke has never been able to look at her the same.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered starting to resemble a strawberry instead of a pineapple.

"Hn. Well that's one down. And Neji's up next."

"Wait Neji yours doesn't say much? Mine never lets me get a word in."

"Well it is supposed to act like you Naruto. Although why mine is so quiet I'll never figure out."

At this point Sasuke could only roll his eyes and walk away while Shikamaru started dreaming of clouds.

'So the guys have them too?'

'**Makes sense.'**

'I guess. Just who could be the girls besides Ino.'

'**That's what you're here for.'**

'Don't talk to me like that. Ever.'

'**Hn.'**

_A week later_

"TENTEN! YOUR BACK!" The girls yelled.

"Yeah and guess what? I had those flashbacks. I got Neji."

"Hey at least it's not Sai."

"THANK KAMI!"

'So Tenten has Neji and Ino has Shikamaru.'

'**Apparently. When do you get to go?'**

'After Hinata.'

_With the boys_

"Guys I got Tenten. We are the other guard and cleaning girl. It's funny I haven't seen my spirit since I left but I feel frustrated for no reason. I think it's because he still can't get to her."

"Same." Shikamaru said.

"No wonder you've seemed so depressed."

"YEAH EVEN YOUR PINAPPLE DROOPED!"

"Troublesome."

_With the girls_

"Hey guys did you notice that two out of the three are from that group of boys?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I was wondering that too." Tenten said.

"Sh-should we a-ask?"

""Why not? If we screw up and none of this is true we can pretend it's a joke." Ino noted.

"Alright then let's go." Sakura said as she started heading towards the place she's seen them last. She spotted them talking under a maple tree.

"Yo boys!" Tenten called. To which Neji turned around and both blushed. Images still fresh in their minds.

"We were wondering something." Sakura said noticing Tenten's and Ino's nervousness about their spirit's reincarnated boyfriends.

"Hn. What now Pinky? Finally gonna make me dinner too and wondering what I want?"

"Yeah right. Like I would do that for you Chicken Ass."

"D-do y-you g-guys h-have those s-spirits?"

"WHAT SPIRITS HINATA? I DON'T KNOW ABOUT ANY SPIRITS? ESPEACIALLY THE ONES IN OUR HEADS THAT ARE TELLING US TO MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…"

"SHUT UP DOBE!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR TEME!"

"YOU ALMOST TOLD THEM!"

"Actually that's what we wanted to know."

"You girls have them."

"Yup."

"Ino and…"

"Shikamaru."

"Right."

"HEY! DON'T USE ME AS AN EXAMPLE FOREHEAD AND SPIKEY EMO RETARD!"

"Neji and…"

"Tenten."

"Correct chicken ass."

"Now do you know anything about yourself and Hyuuga?"

"Well I'm the princess and I think Hinata thought that she was the cook."

"Hn."

"You?"

"…No."

"Great help."

Sorry it was way too short but it was either this or you wait for another like 5 weeks without anything. I am really busy right now and when I do have time my dad is using the only computer you can type on for work. So once again sorry! Reveiw please and no flames about time or length please!


	13. Sasuke and Sakura's Turn

Thanks for waiting. I had to miss school because of my way too sensitive stomach so I got board and decided to write up this chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! (But it would make a great Christmas gift! wink wink)**

"Guys… it's my turn

"Guys… it's my turn." Sakura said looking nervous.

"Yeah. I can't believe it we each got our crushes. But, I thought the spell would make it so that once we found each other our spirits would too."

"What do you mean Tenten?" Ino asked.

"Well didn't they say that we had to only find our loves?"

"Yeah?"

"BUT WE HAVE and they are still not gone. At least not completely."

"Mine's still with me." Sakura said.

"Yeah but you have to live in the castle before she leaves."

"I w-wonder w-what they a-are w-waiting for?" Hinata stuttered out.

"Do you think that we have to do more?" A deep voice said making all the girls jump.

"Maybe. But, we can't do anything if they don't tell us!" Tenten replied angrily to Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter now I guess. Pinky you ready?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well that was a great answer." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"No it's just… what were we like back then. What will we find out? What will we ugh… see?" All of a sudden both blushed realizing where this was going to.

"Oh."

"Alright you two NO chickening out! We had to suffer through it and so do you. Oh and princess?" Sakura looked at Ino "Try to figure out how they need us now that we can't communicate with them well."

"Fine Ino."

"Let's go Pinky." With one last look at their friends Sasuke and Sakura walked through the gates to the main castle.

"Hey you two." Kakashi said. "Come with me to your conjoined rooms where you can leave your toothbrushes and then come along for the tour. Quickly now." As they put away their brushes they heard Kakashi mumble under his breath "Another couple who knew where the bathroom was without being shown. How peculiar."

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other in surprise. Neither had realized that they had known exactly where the bathroom was until Kakashi said so. "That was weird."

"Wait wouldn't this have been my old room?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah I guess." Sasuke said carefully not quite sure she what she was getting at.

"Sasuke, how would you know about my room so well unless…" All Sasuke could respond to that was an extremely shocked expression. But strangely Sakura didn't really care almost. It didn't feel wrong. "How am I not freaked about this?"

"To tell you the truth I'm more shocked than freaked. It seems… natural."

"I-I kn-know." After she said that Sasuke let out a large groan. "What?"

"That is so annoying! Please don't turn into Hinata I hate stuttering."

"HEY YOU TWO I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT FOREVER!"

"COMING!" They both yelled.

"Alright. I'm not going to show you the same things you saw on the tour but I will show you now the royal thrones and the garden. The tour guide has given me information about each place that will become useful during your stay. Well here is the throne room. This is where the King, Queen and the daughters would make new laws and grant requests…"

_Flashback (Sakura)_

"Daddy? What's wrong? Where we going?" Sakura asked the king.

"Nothing sweetheart it's okay. I want you to meet a young gentleman who will one day be your king."

"But, why are you crying?"

"Because your growing up too fast."

"I'm sorry daddy."

"There is nothing you need to be sorry for." They both finally reached the throne room where there sat the King of the Land of Summer and the youngest prince.

"King Subaku."

"King Haruno." Both men nodded to each other in greeting neither willing to lose pride by bowing to the other.

"This is my daughter. The lovely Princess Sakura."

"My son. Prince Gaara."

Sakura looked at the boy and started to shake. "Father?" Sakura whispered to her father who in turn gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Fugaku. Come bring Sasuke and Itachi to serve as entertainment."

"Right away." Sakura looked at her father in surprise. 'Entertainment?' After a moment the three entered the room with Sasuke and Itachi each carrying a sword and a shield.

"These are my best servants along with my bravest knights. Would you like a show?"

"Yes. I would." The other King replied.

"Commence." At that word both bowed and started to fight.

"Father? What's going on? Why is Sasuke-k here."

Her father looked at her suspiciously for a second wondering if she was going to add -kun or if he simply imagined it he then replied "As I said they are entertainment. I swear that neither will be harmed."

At that Sakura turned to watch the fight wincing as Sasuke earned a cut on his arm.

"Halt." The king ordered out. "Sakura show King Subaku and Prince Gaara your healing skills."

"Y-Yes father o-of course" She replied as she walked up to Sasuke.

"Stop stuttering. I'm in love with you not Hinata." He breathed as she quickly healed his arm.

"Done." Sakura called.

"Impressive." King Subaku called. "Come here Princess."

"Commence fighting once again." King Haruno said,

"What a lovely face. Servants. Here." Two servants scurried over holding harge bags of gold. "This comes along with a treaty for your daughter's hand."

"What?" All of a sudden a large slash was heard as Sasuke cut through his brother's armor in rage.

"Sasuke halt." Hearing his father's voice he stopped and clenched his fists as he awaited orders. All Sakura could do was stare in horror as her father made the deal and Sasuke walked out. Only Sakura noticed his enraged and saddened eyes and the crash outside after he left. No one else cared.

_End of Flashback_

"Sakura? Are you alright? You've been staring off into space for about ten minutes now."

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you? Where's Kakashi?"

"Kakashi had to piss. What do you mean am I ok?"

"Nothing it's just…"

"What Sakura for crying out loud! I told you to not be like Hinata." Sakura quickly looked at him.

"When did you tell me that?"

"This morning. Why? Sakura tell me."

"I think I had one of those memory visions."

"And…"

"I was getting engaged and you well sort of freaked."

"Why what did I do?"

"You cut through Itachi's armor when you fought him."

"Really? Cool I beat Itachi. And… oh shit I think I remember that."

"Sasuke?"

"I think my other self remembers now to be correct. I don't like it." Sasuke's eyes turned blood red, sharingan.

"Sasuke calm down!"

Nothing. He looked murderous and Sakura hated to admit it to even herself but, the look in his eyes terrified her.

"**S**a**s**u**k**e**-**k**u**n**!**" Sakura's eyes widened. Her other self was talking too.

"Sakura? S**a**k**u**r**a**-c**h**a**n**?" Sasuke was doing it too.

'What just happened?'

'**We combined. For a moment.'**

'Could you two talk to each other like that?'

'**Maybe.' **Both others thought at once.

"That was weird."

"Hn."

"Should we…?"

"Try to allow our others to talk?"

"Yeah but,…"

"We shouldn't."

"Huh? Why?"

"Let's just say a really dirty thought came to my head courtesy of my other self."

"Uh. Ok."

"I'm back! Oh hey looks like Miss Haruno is out of her trance. Good onto the garden." Sasuke and Sakura just gave each other one last look before following. "Here is where it is said the royal family would come to relax or talk to servants or close friends."

_Flashback (Sasuke)_

"Saku-chan come here."

"What is it Chicken butt?"

"Hey my hair does NOT look like a chicken's butt!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun calm down I was just joking."

"Well now I'm never talking to you again… PINKY!"

"Hey that was mean!"

_**5 days later**_

"Saku-chan?"

"Whatever happened to Pinky! Or are you going to call me forehead girl like Ino!"

"No. I was wondering something."

"Huh? What?" Sasuke smiled that was one thing he loved about her she was way too curious. He took the daffodil from behind his back and looked at her. "Ooh it's so pretty."

"It was in the woods while I was training and Sakura? Mommy says when you care for someone for than anyone else it means you love them and I think that… I love you. I was wondering if you felt the same."

"I do. I love you Sasuke-kun!" With that they hugged careful not to crush the delicate flower.

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke looked at Sakura then noticed that she was staring at a flower. So he looked down. It was a daffodil like the one he had a vision about. 'So she remembers too.'

"This are was named the Land of Spring very much because of what's grown here. Spring flowers can be grown annually anywhere in this country. It's something scientists have yet to figure out. Well, now that you guys know about how to get around I'll leave you guys now training starts tomorrow. You're going to want a good night's sleep."

"Sasuke? Did you…"

"Notice the flower have a vision? Yep."

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said right before his stomach growled. "Except maybe to get some food."

"Yeah that sounds good." Sakura responded laughing.

* * *

Well you know the drill Read and Reveiw! I'll try to update soon. A few more chapters and this baby will be all wrapped up!


	14. ENDING! A Book and a Meadow

Hey guys sorry this took so long after the site changed it took me awhile to figure it out and I finally got some extra time. Well this is the end. I don't think I'll do a sequel. Sorry the ending is short and may seemed rushed but hey it's done and it's here! Thanks to all those who reviewed! For my first long story it got a lot of nice, friendly reviews!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Maybe I can get it for XMAS!**

"Mmmmmmmmm… this is really good." Sakura said after digging into some curry the chefs had whipped up for her and Sasuke. Afterwards the servants had left the two alone so they could go to the garden and gather herbs for cooking. Kakashi-sensei was long gone "to make sure his thrown didn't catch a cold".

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah Sasuke-kun." Because of those memories they couldn't help but call each other the way their other selves had.

"Do you think that if we allowed them to talk to each other like fully that…?

"They could figure out the rest of this mess?" She finished. "Probably should we try it?"

"I think so."

"Willing to see his perverted mind?"

"If I must."

"Your both pervs."

"Hn."

"**Sakura-chan you there?" **Sasuke's eyes had taken a misty look to them showing that he was being controlled by his other self.

"**Sasuke-kun?" **Sakura's eyes have become misty too.

"**I missed you."**

"**Me too."**

"**Do you know what's going on?"**

"**No. Not really."**

"**Hn. Well what do we know?" **They begin to talk about the fact that the couples are now together. Meanwhile, in their unconscious minds both Sasuke and Sakura became very aware of every single memory that their other selves had including their deaths. Sasuke actually had one about Itachi that was very important…

_~*Flashback*~_

"Sasuke. You know what your doing may send the entire kingdom after you right?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, I'll always try to protect you. You're my foolish little brother whom I have to protect even with my life." Sasuke just looked at him.

"Are you suggesting that I give up on Sakura?"

"Sasuke I'm trying to protect you not destroy you." Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "Which is why I'm promising on my life that you _will_ always be with her no matter what happens." Itachi finished holding up a gigantic scroll.

"What's that?"

"The key to your happiness." Sasuke just looked at him questioning.

"I hate reading for pleasure you know that."

"Who said this book was for pleasure? A book for pleasure has naked women in it." Sasuke just raised a brow. "No Sasuke this book holds your eternal future with Sakura. I will hide it one day where it will be most safe. I think you'll figure it out." Sasuke just looked at him confused as he walked away.

_~*Flashback*~_

As Sasuke watched the memory his other self saw it too.

"**The book. It has to be in the book."**

"**Book?"**

"**Yeah. Itachi once showed me a book that must have something to do with us and our reincarnations."**

"**So that means…"**

"…**if we find the book…"**

"…**we can all leave our reincarnations behind to live their **_**own **_**lives."**

"**I think so."**

"**Well where could it be?"**

"**I don't know where do you think Itachi could have hidden it."**

"**I don't know either. But, what I do know is that we better go back inside our reincarnation's heads soon because I'm starting to get a weird feeling."**

"**Hn. Same."** With that they each looked at the other one more time before switching again.

"Sasuke? Is it you or your other self?"

"Hn. It's me.

"Alright so the book?"

"Do you think it could be in a place where only our other selves could have gone?"

"Like where?"

"Well where can we go that no one else would?"

"The garden? My room? The stable?" Sakura said remembering what her other self had told her once about her and the other Sasuke sneaking off to those places in order to keep out of the sights of the king and queen who were probably the only two who hadn't known about the romance between the two inside the castle walls.

"Well were closest to the bedroom so…" With that in mind they both got off their stools in the kitchen and walked toward the bedroom.

Once they reached there and they both had some _interesting _flashbacks they got to work.

"Everything is cleaned out!" Sakura called from her place in the closet.

"Hn. Then what if the book had already been found." Sasuke said looking up from under the bed with his hair gray from the dust collecting under the bed. Sakura took one look and immediately folded over in a spurt of laughter. "What?" Sasuke asked with one brow raised cautiously.

"You…" Sakura started gasping for air. "look like and old man!" she finished holding her gut.

"Whatever." He said starting to shake his hair out making dust go everywhere. He started to walk over to where Sakura was standing when all of a sudden he was in GREAT pain.

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura got out before once again falling into a fit of giggles. A board had flung up and hit Sasuke right in his manhood. "Hey what's this?" Sakura said looking at a little book and a note that had appeared from the hole.

"Is it the book?" Sasuke spoke out from his place on the ground sounding like he just sucked a gallon of helium.

"No, I think it's a diary." She said looking at it. She opened the first page and started to skim it. "Wait, no it's not!" On each page there was a letter written and then signed by one of the two.

"It's a letter system." Sasuke said appearing over her shoulder finally recovering from his little mishap. "Hey what does this say." He said grabbing the piece of paper left in the whole and reading it.

_**Sasuke and Sakura-**_

_**Nice try! But, no. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Itachi**_

"Wonderful. Sakura it's not here." Sasuke said with a twinge of annoyance.

"Well then to the gardens." It wasn't there either nor the stables.

"Where could it possibly be." Sasuke said with his face all red from the many flashbacks. Frustrated they started to walk on a trail in the woods.

"Wow. It's so gorgeous." They have stumbled upon a meadow in the middle of the woods that surrounded the castle. The meadow was absolutely amazing with trees bordering all around and flowers of every color sprinkled among the grass. In the middle was a giant sakura tree and oak tree.

Sasuke and Sakura started to feel a pull towards the two trees and came upon a sword that had been stuck into the ground and rusted. The handle was carved into the branch of a sakura tree and had an Uchiha fan on the metal.

"What if the book is buried?" Sasuke said as he started to dig. After a while Sasuke said "Sakura go get everyone I think it is here."

"What if I can't get back?"

"Your other self should help you she's got to remember the place."

"But Sasuke I can't feel her!"

"What?!" He replied before realizing that he couldn't feel his either. That's when appearing from the trees all around people started to appear. There were the two's reincarnated friends and behind them were the other selves of the people of the castle. Everyone had one. There in between the two trees kissing were their now visible other selves.

"TEME! SAKURA!" Naruto shouted as their friends came running.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know but, you have to dig we think that whatever sends everyone home is buried here!" Sakura told them.

"What's this?" Neji exclaimed as he uncovered something hard and white. As they uncovered more they soon realized that it was two bodies. Sasuke and Sakura turned white.

"These are…"

"…the bodies." Sasuke finished from where Sakura trailed off. Touching both of the skeleton's hands was the book that Sasuke and Sakura were so desperately trying to find. Quickly picking it up Sasuke opened it to the first page only to have it flip until it got to a specific page. The friends looked up to see Itachi's other self looking down and smiling then staring at the couples kissing beneath the trees and the people surrounding the meadow.

"It says to join hands around the book." Sakura breathed out. Once they joined hands they put their energy into their hands and pretty soon the circle glowed and spread through the flowers until there was a flash of light and the meadow was empty with only the friends holding hands in the middle. The bones were even gone along with the book. It was silent and the only sound was among the wind…

"_**Thank you."**_

All of them walked towards the castle whispering to each other about what had happened.

"So how did you guys know to come?" Sakura asked her and Sasuke looking at their friends carefully.

"Well Forehead, we followed our other selves of course." Everyone else just beamed and nodded their heads.

"Nothings left of them. It's like they never came back." Hinata said without stuttering.

"That's not true." Shikamaru said. "Look at how we are now. We used to hate each other but now I don't think one of us don't want to be together."

"You're right. I don't want to be away from Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Me neither." Hinata said.

"No sir!" Tenten called out.

"I can't argue with Shika-kun!" Ino said.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"What he said." Sasuke said smirking at Sakura who beamed back.

"I WOULD GIVE UP RAMEN FOR HINATA!" Naruto hollered. Hinata blushed at this.

* * *

Thanks again! Read and Review!


End file.
